To Be Bold
by ET-Dragon
Summary: (Modern AU, disabled character, bullying, Hiccstrid) Henry 'Hiccup' Haddock the Third faces many challenges daily. He put up with bullies and went through life as best he could. Then he met a fierce blonde, and four crazies who seemed to bring a bit more to live for into his dull life of just work and school. Maybe being stuck in Berk wasn't such a bad thing after all.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! It's been too long. Sorry for disappearing for a while.**

 **So,** _ **Testimony**_ **is on hiatus for a while. It has a long plot and I think I threw in a lot of unnecessary Hiccup-quirks in there. It'll take a while for me to format the next few chapters. Also, life is just in the way a little bit right now.**

 **Anyway, here's another short, Modern AU one-shot for you.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-ET**

 _Oh gods_ , thought Henry 'Hiccup' Haddock the Third as he watched the seen in front of him. Currently, there were three blonde customers standing before his register at _Gobber's Shed_ , the local hardware store in his hometown of Berk. Two of the blonde customers looked like they could be siblings, twins even, and they also seemed to be stuck to each other. After staring at the pair for perhaps longer than he should have he shifted his gaze to the third blonde, a girl stood by with an annoyed scowl that seemed to be permanently etched onto her face. She wore athletic grey sweat pants and a tight blue sports tank top. If she were to ever smile, Hiccup would think her pretty.

"C-Can I… help you?" asked the freckled store clerk in search of an explanation. The twins clothing seemed to be stuck together in such a way that forced the two siblings to face each other directly and Hiccup could hear muttered insults between them.

"They're stuck," the scowling blonde said simply. She stared at the auburn-haired boy expectantly. This confused Hiccup greatly. He could see they were stuck but without any detail he couldn't really help them.

"H-How are they stuck?" Hiccup looked at the girl quizzically. She rolled her eyes in return. Before she could say anything in reply the bell rang by the entryway announcing that another customer had walked in. Upon seeing who came in the blonde athlete rolled her eyes in further annoyance. In walked a stalky, snot-faced boy with black hair wearing a baseball cap.

Before Hiccup could say a greeting, the stalky boy spoke up saying "Hey Astrid! What's taking so long? That nerd, Fishlegs, said he needed to be home in an hour before his parents get home. We still need him to finish our chemistry project."

The blonde, Astrid, glanced back to the store clerk before saying "It's only been two minutes Snotlout."

Hiccup struggled to contain his laughter at the boy's unfortunate name. His laughter came out as a snort behind his hand. That caught the attention of all four customers. "Uhh…" was all he could get out before Snotlout tightened his fists and stepped forward threateningly. Hiccup immediately knew he did not strike the right cord with this guy.

"Something funny twerp?" Hiccup gulped before glancing around to see if Gobber or another coworker was nearby. No one was around. The boy continued, "Are you gonna help us or what?"

Astrid stepped up to finish her explanation, "Those two idiots made their chemistry experiment explode and got super glue all over themselves. They were celebrating their little explosion when they decided to chest bump and, well… you can guess what happened as a result."

Hiccup nodded understanding immediately. He then pointed to his left and said "Acetone should get the job done. Check on aisle thirteen. Should be at the very end on your left." He then turned back to his physics textbook sitting on the counter.

However, the confrontation was not yet over it seemed. As the twins awkwardly started to shuffle away Astrid following, Snotlout huffed and took another step toward the register. "Is that it?" Hiccup looked up confused. The others halted their movements and turned to see what Snotlout had to say. "I don't think your directions were specific enough. I think you should get up and _show_ us where the acetone-y stuff is."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. _Acetone-y?_ "The labels are clear. It should be easy to find. My coworkers usually do a good job at labeling where our products are."

The rolling of the eye may not have been the best idea. The expression seemed to irk the boy and he let out an aggravated growl as he glared at the clerk. "Coworkers, huh? Do they do all the work? What do you do…" He stopped to glance down at his name tag, "… Henry? Just sit there all day?"

Hiccup glared right back at the boy. _Well yea. I kind of don't have a choice,_ thought Hiccup bitterly. "I was hired as a cashier," he stated.

"Snot, come on. Let's just—" Astrid attempted to pacify the stalky boy's anger before said boy continued on without hearing her.

"And as an employee of this grubby establishment, you should be able to help your customers no matter what _position_ you're in, small-fry. Sounds like you're just lazy to me."

 _What is this guy's problem?_ "I'm sorry. D-Do you wake up on the wrong side of the bed _every_ morning or do you just have a problem with store clerks o-or what? I'm having trouble figuring out what your problem is." _Oh, what did I just do? I think I poked a bear._ He watched as Snotlout's sneer grew into an intense glare. Hiccup gulped.

"My _problem_? My problem is that I don't know where to find the un-glue-ify stuff and I need you to show me where it is!" the rude customer nearly shouted.

Hiccup groaned. He knew the guy just wanted a rise out of him. "fine," he said before complying to the customer's demand. He briefly glanced over to the three blondes who all seemed to be wearing concerned expressions as they looked between the clerk and the bully. _Why do these guys put up with him?_ Hiccup then started to wheel himself around the counter to lead them down aisle thirteen. He looked up again at the sound of four loud gasps. He smirked.

The four customers watched with guilty faces as Hiccup headed toward the correct aisle in his _wheelchair_. The clerk wore loose jeans that hardly worked to hide the form of his thin, bony legs. Snotlout glanced back to the clerk's former station and noticed how the set up required the customers to bag their own goods while the actual register and computer were lowered so a seated clerk could do his work. How did he not notice? There had to be a reason why he simply didn't just _get up_ to help customers. He felt awful.

They followed Hiccup slowly and watched as he reached up as far as he could. He was barely able to grip onto a bottle of acetone before placing the product on his lap and wheeling back to the register.

Astrid was the first to approach the counter after the acetone was placed on the counter after assessing that the twins were in no position to be reaching for their wallets and that there was an apology to be made. Snotlout seemed too stunned to say anything let alone say "I'm sorry."

Hiccup hardly looked up as he entered the order into the register. "That'll be $4.26 with tax please," the boy muttered dejectedly. Obviously, despite his previous smirk in victory over making Snotlout utterly speechless, Hiccup was a bit self-conscious about the attention his disability was gaining.

Astrid searched her pockets for the cash. The quarter and penny that fell onto the counter made a clinking sound all too loud in the suddenly silent and tense atmosphere. "Listen…," she started with mild hesitation. "Sorry about him. Not only does he wake up on the wrong side of the bed each morning, I think he falls on his head each morning too." She then let out a sigh of relief when the boy before her let out a soft chuckle as he put the money into his cash drawer. "And… I wasn't the kindest person when I first walked in either. The twins put me in a bad mood and I shouldn't have put that on you."

Hiccup looked up as he tore the receipt from the printer. "Thanks, and i-it's okay. It's not the first time I've had a grumpy customer walk in." He gave a comforting smile before he realized what he had just said. His face turned into one of panic before stuttering out an explanation. "I-I mean -uh- I was referring to the other guy. N-Not you! Uh, oh gods." He blushed and face-palmed. He looked up in surprise and relief when he heard Astrid's soft laughter.

For the first time Astrid smiled in his presence. He was right; she is pretty. "You're pretty bold to stand up to him like that. You're a cool guy Henry," she complimented. "Don't let anyone judge you differently."

"I won't," confirmed Hiccup. He glanced at the others as they watched their interaction. He was bold for showing his weakness in order teach the bully a lesson about judging someone. Hiccup was about to show his boldness once again. He wanted to get to know this Astrid. He quickly grabbed a pen and wrote on the back of the receipt before handing the paper over to the waiting customer. "I'll make sure people know me for me. Have a nice day." He smiled to her as she turned to leave with the others. Once she left the building and was riding along in Snotlout's SUV she looked down to the receipt in her hand. On the back in perfect hand writing was a string of numbers followed by a note that read _'I'd also like to get to know_ you _. You can call me Hiccup,'_ followed by a winking face. She chuckled.

 _Yes,_ thought Astrid. _Bold indeed Hiccup._

 **AN: I hope you liked it! I'm thinking about adding a few chapters, but this works as a one-shot also. What do you think?**


	2. Expression

**Author's Note: I did it! I made a second chapter. I may just leave it as a two-shot, I may not. I'm not really sure where this is going but for now I'll leave it marked as completed.**

 **I'm kind of exploring a deeper topic in this chapter. I like the title but the story summery may change. Suggestions are welcome.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-ET**

"You're in _high school_!?" Asked a very surprised Astrid Hofferson. She and her freckled acquaintance sat sipping coffee at the local coffee shop near the edge of Berk University's campus. Astrid wanted to meet up with her new friend, Hiccup, earlier that Thursday morning but she had to wait for him to get out of class. She had assumed he had morning classes on the university campus.

"I didn't realize you may be a college student until you texted me earlier today wanting to meet," replied Hiccup after taking another sip of his black coffee. "That would make sense though. That's why I didn't recognize you from school."

"So," Astrid started hesitantly. "How old _are_ you then?" She looked at him questioningly. He looked so much older than a high schooler. More mature too. "And just to be clear, you didn't realize I was in college when you gave me your phone number, right?"

Hiccup chuckled nervously. "Uh, no. I didn't realize. I figured if I hadn't seen you in school, then you were from a school district a town over." He took another gulp of his coffee before continuing. "And I'm eighteen, a senior at Berk High."

"Huh," Astrid huffed. She leaned back into her chair totally befuddled. "You drink straight black coffee like a stressed college student though." They both laughed. "This doesn't... make things weird, right? I'm not that much older than you. I'm nineteen and a freshman."

"Oh, no. That's fine," replied Hiccup leaning forward. "So, what are you majoring in?"

"Undecided," replied Astrid with a small shrug. "I've got another year until I'm done with basics. I'll decide then. I'm leaning towards physical therapy or health service administration. I love sports and doing anything physical really. I'm on the university's tennis team." She smiled, happy to share her interests. Before she could ask him about his interests and where he wanted to go to college she noticed a pained look in his eye. The look passed too quickly for her to decide if it was real or not. "What about you?" She asked somewhat more cautiously than she intended.

"I'll probably just stay in town and go to Berk University as well. Makes things easier if I stay close to home. You know?" The boy looked slightly put-out. "I-I'd like to major in mechanical engineering. Berk U's engineering department isn't very big but it's not bad." He gave a small smile. Astrid could still see a bit of sadness in his expression. His smile didn't reach his emerald eyes; eyes that she found to be always so full of emotion. She realized she could read him and his emotions like a book just by looking at those green orbs; his own doorway to his soul that he somehow lost the key too. Everything else about Hiccup exhibited incredible confidence, in the way he laughed, talked, and smirked when he proved Snotlout to be a total idiot. The perfect mask. She'd liked to be able to see that same confidence reach his eyes. She guessed that that sort of confidence would brighten them beautifully.

"—Astrid?" Said blonde sat up straighter and shook her head to clear her mind. Hiccup brought her out of her haze by asking a question. What did he ask?

"Uh, sorry. What?" Her cheeks held a slight blush. She hoped Hiccup couldn't see it. Hiccup chuckled softly after seeing her so flustered. _There!_ She caught the mirth in his smile. She smiled in return when she saw his eyes brighten briefly in humor. She suddenly became determined to make sure those eyes brightened more often.

"I asked you where you went to high school," said Hiccup.

"Oh, I went to the high school in Syracuse, New York. It wasn't very big but definitely not as small as Berk's school district," she answered.

Hiccup's eyebrows peaked in interest. "And why did you decide on moving to one of the smallest towns in Michigan? The university in Syracuse is a lot larger than our university."

Astrid shrugged her shoulders again. "I didn't want to go to a big school. Didn't want to fall through the cracks, you know? I feel like people forget you exist when you're in such a large community. Besides, it's very... welcoming here. Charming even."

Hiccup snorted at the word 'charming.' "You've been here for a semester and a half and you haven't met very many native Berkians have you? Most of the people who live here who are not college students are direct descendants of Vikings from hundreds of years ago."

Astrid laughed at his explanation. "Vikings? Are _you_ a Viking?" She questioned.

Hiccup sat up in his wheelchair with a goofy, lopsided grin. He held up his arms to flex his non-existent biceps and said, "What? You don't believe all this belongs to a Viking? I don't think you know what to do with all this Viking-ness!" They laughed a little too loudly. They both looked around sheepishly as a few students who were studying stared at them for their obnoxious behavior.

Astrid sipped at her own coffee to calm herself before asking, "Why engineering?"

Hiccup relaxed back into the conversation and replied, "Well, I like building things. I'm on the robotics team at my school." He looked down at the table before continuing. "Plus, I knew it was something I wasn't _too_ limited in doing. It's still hard sometimes but it's doable. I use to want to be an engineer in the army and serve but, well…" He glanced back up to the blonde sitting across from him before staring back at the wooden surface under his hands.

Astrid leaned forward onto the table looking at the downcast figure before her. "Can... Can I ask what happened?"

Hiccup glanced at her once more before leaning back with a sigh. There was a long silent pause before he replied to her inquiry. "It's kind of hard to talk about." Another pause. Astrid sat patiently, not sure if he planned on continuing. "Let's just say it involved a giant automobile and a dark rainy night. I'd like to avoid details if I could." He looked up to see her reaction.

Astrid leaned back, being watchful of the boy's eyes. They seemed to be searching for something. _What is he searching for?_ Thought Astrid. Hiccup almost looked afraid of what he might find in her own eyes. _He couldn't be looking for—. Oh._

She leaned forward again quickly. "Do you know what the definition of pity is?" She asked suddenly very serious.

Hiccup looked up and scoffed. "Of course. I see it in the face of every student I pass by in the school hallways."

"What is it?" Astrid asked, her face unmoving.

Hiccup took on a confused expression. "I-It's feeling sorry for someone because of their... because of their lot in life." His expression was quickly turning into one of irritation.

"Wrong," stated Astrid simply. She could see that Hiccup was getting angrier and before he could shoot a comeback she continued. "That's what people these days have defined it as. Look at me Hiccup. What do you see?"

Hiccup tried to clear his mind of the sudden irritation he had felt towards the woman across from him; a woman he has only interacted with for a _collective_ total of an _hour_. He was already convinced that this woman was just as bold as he pretended to be and did not intend to use that boldness to harm. He looked at her expression. He didn't see any apologetic features. He saw... determination? Also, sadness. He thought he could also see...

"Compassion?" Hiccup asked hesitantly.

A smile graced the face of the fierce blonde in a moment of pride. "Pity is defined in the dictionary as the feeling of sorrow and compassion for someone who is suffering, distressed, or unhappy." She smirked at Hiccup's face full of surprise and interest. "By that definition, anyone who is pitying you must care a lot about you. Don't you think? Compassion is a strong word." The boy nodded numbly. "Also, that means people pity you only when you determine that you are suffering or unhappy and decide to show it." Finally, realization swept into the eyes of her companion. Astrid's face softened. "Are you unhappy Hiccup?"

Hiccup had taken in every word the blonde had uttered. If she held compassion for him, does that also mean she must _care_ for him like she had said? _Time to be truthful then._ "S-Sometimes."

"But not all the time?" Astrid could see a hint of a smile appear in the boy's face.

"Yea," continued Hiccup. "Not all the time," he confirmed. They smiled at each other softly, taking in the joy of pure companionship, coffees long forgotten. Hiccup's brows soon furrowed in confusion yet again as he recalled another thought.

"You know," he started. "compassion wasn't the only thing I saw." Astrid sat straight and quirked a yellow brow. "I thought I saw... determination."

Astrid nodded in understanding and smiled. "Yea." She paused to examine her next words before going on. "You act with confidence as if you moved through life with ease yet... that confidence doesn't ever seem to reach your eyes."

Hiccup blushed deeply at her observation. "W-What do you mean?"

Astrid swept her eyes over the seated figure to examine his nervous posture. "Well, maybe not all the time," she said as if she never heard his question. "Your eyes are so full of emotion." That caused Hiccup to blush even more. "Of course, I haven't known you for very long but I feel as though I have known you my whole purely for the fact that—I swear this is true—I have seen every emotion and expression come into those eyes... except... confidence in yourself, or boldness. There are _acts_ of boldness and then there is the feeling of being self-assured, of being confident in who you are as a person. The _acts_ are simply just that: acts. Acting is a very useful skill if you want to hide fear or self-doubt."

Hiccup looked down again. "Only if you're good at it I guess," he muttered.

Astrid leaned forward to cup her hand underneath his chin to raise his head. She made sure that she had Hiccup's full attention before saying, "Going back to _your_ observation, yes; you saw determination; a feeling that should be paired with pity, I think." She took her hand back. He was easily enraptured by her words thus far. " _I_ am determined to help you seek confidence in yourself." She smiled proudly. "Because you're more than what you think you are. Someone who shows that much emotion must have a lot to say to the world and I want to hear it."

Hiccup smiled just as broadly, joy filling his eyes once again. He may hold a lot of emotion, but this girl was the reason they turned over as quickly as the pages of a book. "You're pretty poetic. Are sure you don't want to major in English?"

They both laughed loudly at the sudden change of topic, not caring how many students were studying in the café. The heavy atmosphere soon returned to one full of humor and happiness.

 _Yes,_ thought Hiccup. _Not all the time. I'm certainly happy when I'm with her._

 **AN: I don't know. Too sappy? I had actually thought a lot about what the definition of pity is and I wanted to explore the topic. The word 'pity' always carries around a negative connotation. People always write about how some poor chap who hates pity but is totally earning it (in my opinion) because they choose to act all mopey. I know that one can feel sorry for oneself and it's completely fine to express depression and sadness but why not accept help? Of course, Hiccup was always known to be stubborn and not wanting to accept said help. I made sure that in this chapter Astrid didn't give him a chance to turn down any help.**

 **Here's a url to how google defines pity:** search?safe=active&source=hp&ei=Y8rfWrW_FcewtgXUp7LgBA&q=define+pity&oq=define+pity&gs_l=psy-ab.3..0l6j0i10k1l2j0l2.21245.23756.0.24..1531.0j8j1.9.0...0...1.1. -ab..3.9.1528.0..35i39k1j0i131i20i264k1j0i20i264k1j0i131k1j0i131i20i264i46k1j46i131i20i264k1.0.U8a_v5JCjDQ

 **Share what you think! I'm, again, not sure if I'd like to add more. I'm not sure where this could really go. I'd appreciate some ideas.**

 **Thanks!**

 **-ET**


	3. Clarification

**Author's Notes:**

 ****IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ NOTE!****

 **Okay, I'm officially putting this into 'in-progress' status. Also, I wanted to let you guys know, that I WILL be changing the summary. The title stays. I won't make the change until chapter five is posted, that way you guys have enough notice. I want you guys to still be able to search this story for the next chapter. I'll include the new summary in the author's notes on chapter four, so you know what changes will be made.**

 **I'm pretty excited about this story and how it's developing. I don't really read a lot of Hiccstrid stories if the plot isn't interesting enough. Hopefully this will do for you guys. I do have more than romance thrown into this story. This story will also be about defying the odds and defying stereotypes.**

 **Suggestions are still welcome for further development. I definitely appreciate the feedback! They have played a crucial role in developing this story! Thank you, guys!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-ET**

Three weeks have gone by since their first true interaction over coffee and Hiccup and Astrid have gone on a total of three and a half dates.

Why half a date?

Well, the date they had set out on this Friday night on the streets of the town square was interrupted by three blondes and a familiar bully. Two of the blondes were the same pair of siblings that had been glued together after an unfortunate chemistry lab 'accident.' This crazy duo was introduced to Hiccup as Ruffnut and Tuffnut. The third blonde was new to the high schooler but his name, Fishlegs, was familiar. He had been the one that Snotlout, the bully, had mentioned when talking about their chemistry project; a hefty fellow with a photographic memory who could spout off any random fact at any random moment.

The three blondes and one bully had stumbled upon the couple quite literally when they were kicked out of _Hooligan's Bar_ on the square. Most of them were complaining to each other about how the legal drinking age should be lowered down to eighteen like in the 70's while Fishlegs kept shouting at Snotlout how he knew their plan wasn't going to work and that their fake identifications didn't look real enough. He didn't want to go anyway, so he claimed.

Now all six of them sat outside the local ice cream parlor dubbed creatively _Berk's Ice Cream Parlor_ and were conversing over various topics while eating ice cream cones. Live music played near by as a street performer played his sax and lights just started to twinkle on in the trees planted in the courthouse lawn in the setting sun; a perfect setting for a perfect date but could double as a neat hangout area for loud teenagers when necessary; like now.

Hiccup didn't really mind that their date was interrupted as much as Astrid. He wanted to get to know Astrid's friends. Sure, he had planned to ask her if she would officially be his girlfriend but meeting her friends was just as important. Also, he was a bit nervous about asking for the next step in their relationship and welcomed the delay with open arms. There were plenty of reasons for his reservations on the matter that were both obvious and laid heavily on his shoulders. So, for now, he was content with laughing along with the others while the twins told a story about their bobsledding adventure… with Bob.

"And so, Bob is screaming wildly while we're riding on his back down the hill and his mouth is open real big. About as big as Snotlout's actually. Pretty impressive," Tuffnut was saying. There was an indignant "hey" in the background as his twin continued the story.

"So, obviously with a mouth like that, Bob got a mouth full of snow! He had a constant brain freeze for a week," said Ruffnut. The teenagers laughed loudly at their ridiculous story.

Fishlegs spoke up next. "That reminds me of the time my bulldog, Meatlug, ate an entire scoop of ice cream right off my ice cream cone in one go. She freaked and started shaking her head like crazy. Her eyes went crazy too." They chuckled at his description.

"You have a dog named 'Meatlug?'" asked Snotlout incredulously. "That's a dumb name."

"Can't be worse than 'Snotlout,' can it?" retorted the husky blonde earning snickers all around while the dark-haired teen sneered.

"I don't think it's a bad name for a bulldog Fishlegs," assured Hiccup. _I mean, compared to most of our_ own _names, including yours, that one isn't so bad,_ thought the freckled eighteen-year-old. "My dog's name is Toothless which people always find strange."

"You have a dog too?" asked Fishlegs excitedly. "What bread?"

"Never mind the bread Fishface," interrupted Snotlout. "What's with the name? Does it have any teeth?"

Astrid turned to her not-quite-boyfriend and said, "Yea. I've wondered that. That black lab has a _lot_ of pointy teeth. Why was he named 'Toothless?'" Astrid had met Toothless on a previous venture when Hiccup had brought the service animal along on a trip to the art museum. Toothless had made a great impression on her and she melted upon looking at his 'adorable, green, puppy eyes.'

Hiccup shrugged. "Irony," he stated simply.

Tuffnut leaned against the table, his chocolate ice cream cone dripping onto the tabletop. "You should bring him next time we hang out. I love dogs," he said.

Ruffnut leaned forward next to her brother and said, "You could have brought him today. Why didn't you? We could have met him."

Hiccup snorted at her insulted tone. He rolled his eyes before replying with, "How was I supposed to know you would run into us?"

Ruffnut sat back sobered and said simply, "True," looking at her ice cream like she never had interest in the conversation to begin with.

"Also, the town square gets kind of busy on Friday nights. I didn't want everyone to stop us because they wanted to pet him," continued Hiccup in further explanation. "It seems that it doesn't matter whether or not he wears a vest stating he's a service animal. Dogs are dogs, and everyone wants to pet them even if they're on the job. He's more useful around the house anyway" he somewhat lamented.

Fishlegs' eyebrows peaked in interest. "He's a service animal? That's interesting. I hope you don't mind me asking but I'm curious as to what kind of stuff he's trained to do. All Meatlug can do is obey when I say sit."

Astrid watched Hiccup's expression closely. She appreciated that her friends have, so far, not attacked the boy relentlessly with questions about his disability. She knew Hiccup didn't appreciate those sorts of questions. They were too personal. She nearly punched a waiter in the nose on their last date to a diner when he asked bluntly how it happened. He didn't get a tip of course. This current topic about Toothless seemed harmless enough.

She breathed a small sigh of relief when Hiccup gave a soft chuckle in return to Fishleg's comment about his bulldog. Astrid hated to feel like she was stepping on eggshells around Hiccup but she had never dated anyone in a wheelchair. She knew that feeling would wear away eventually. Hiccup needed to be treated as a person and not as a disability, but it was necessary, she felt, to familiarize herself with where Hiccup laid his boundaries and when he ever actually needed or wanted help. Things will become more natural with time, she was certain. This boy was sweet, and she wanted to care for him.

Hiccup went on to explain how Toothless helped him mainly around the house when he couldn't reach something, how he could open doors for him, or how he could even help him up back into his chair if he fell (still a work in progress). He could even run for help if Hiccup was in trouble (usually when he _couldn't_ help the boy into his chair).

"How long have you had him?" asked Fishlegs.

"We adopted him when I was twelve, a couple years before the accident. After that, my dad decided to have him trained to be a service animal to help me out if I was home alone while he was at work," answered the auburn teen.

"What accident?" asked Snotlout bluntly.

 _There it is, that dreaded question_ , thought Hiccup. Before he could respond an elbow flew into the gut of the clueless offender. Hiccup looked to his right to see Astrid glaring daggers at Snotlout. His eyes widened when he realized what she did for him. A few conflicting emotions flew into him at this moment. Hiccup loved that Astrid wanted to defend him, but he'd been asked this question many times before and knew how to handle the situation. Violence wasn't his answer. He was, however, slightly entertained at seeing the skinny blonde give a hard blow to the bully. He laid a hand on her upper arm to gain her attention. "Astrid," he gave her a soft look. "It's alright." He gave a comforting smile before turning to Snotlout.

"It was a car accident Snotlout," he said to him. These guys were cool (also crazy) Hiccup decided, and he wanted to hang out with them again. He knew that they were curious and a short explanation without the depressing and scary details would hopefully pacify said curiosity. For now. "I don't want to go into detail, but it was bad and resulted in my permanent seated position." He looked around at the other teens before saying, "You guys are pretty cool. Maybe some day I'll tell you the specifics, but for now…" He looked around again before looking down at his empty ice cream bowl. "I want a second scoop of ice cream."

The other teens released a breath they didn't realize they were holding and chuckled lightly at Hiccup's claim.

o0o

Later that night, after the other teens wondered off to try out their fake identification cards at another bar, the new couple were headed down the sidewalk back to Hiccup's house, a short distance from the square.

They were quiet for a while as they went along, enjoying being with each other without any distractions. They came to a step in the sidewalk that was placed to better match the elevation of the land and Astrid recalled how Hiccup had simply rolled his wheelchair over the step down on the way to the square without an issue. She watched as he gave an extra push to get past the short step up and continued on his way. She smiled at his independency with pride.

"Hey Astrid?" Hiccup grabbed for her attention as he slowed down.

"Hm?" hummed Astrid as she turned to look at him. They soon came to a complete stop on the sidewalk as she saw the seriousness in Hiccup's face.

Hiccup looked away for a moment to contemplate his next words carefully before looking back with a gentler expression, one that seemed appreciative as well as apologetic. "Thank you for looking out for me like you did back there with Snotlout." Astrid gave a warm smile in return and was about to reply when Hiccup continued. Her expression grew to one of contemplation as the boy said, "It means a lot that you care so much, but… I've been asked that question more times than I wish, and I can hold my own. It wasn't necessarily insulting; just sudden. I'm not going to try and assume this is what you're thinking, but I do want to throw this out there to clarify a few things." He waited until he received a nod of acknowledgment from the blonde before continuing. "And I'll say this bluntly just to get it out, okay?" Another nod. Hiccup took a breath and made his claim. "Just because I can't do _some_ things doesn't mean I can't do _all_ things. Just because I'm… vulnerable doesn't mean I can't stand up for myself. I so appreciate what you do for me and I wouldn't mind you helping me when I need you, but if you could wait until I _look_ for that help, that would allow me the chance to stand up for myself and prove some worth." Hiccup looked up to Astrid, green eyes shining. "Does that make sense?"

Astrid took a moment to consider his words, her eyes darted to the side while her brows furrowed. She looked back on the memory that was just a few minutes old as she watched the boy role his wheelchair over the bump in their pathway. She had been unnecessarily concerned about whether he could make his way over such a small obstacle on his own. She had been watching him so closely, so she could jump right in whenever he found trouble. She wanted to be able to anticipate his needs and come swooping in when necessary. She now knew this to be unnecessary as this boy in front of her, so forward, so _used_ to being in this position, had known how to move through life before fate had pushed her through the front doors of _Gobber's Shed_. She found herself nodding before quietly saying, "I think so."

At hearing her soft voice Hiccup became unsure of where her thoughts were taking her. He rushed his words as he said, "I-I mean, you have been… great and I love that you're there for me. I want you to be." Astrid flicked her eyes up to look at him, softening. "While I may have gotten along in life okay before, now life isn't so dull. You have been such a wonderful _addition_ to my life Astrid. If you were to, I don't know, disappear off the face of the earth one day, life wouldn't simply go back to the way things were. You've added so much to my existence that your disappearance would be such a great loss. You are now a _necessary_ part of my life. You _are_ needed." His eyes seemed to be pleading, desperate to pass along an important message; a declaration. " _I_ need you. Just in more ways than you might have considered."

Astrid's returned smile was genuine and the most beautiful thing that she had ever unknowingly gifted to Hiccup. He swore to never forget the memory of her smile, the small tears that glistened her eyes from either joy or relief or both, the moon shining down on her soft blonde curls. He would never forget the elation he felt from seeing her nod and whispering, "I think I need you too."

He briefly pondered on her words and considered how she could ever need him, but he then looked again into her eyes and _knew_ he was returning the favor. He wasn't sure how, but he was glad he could be of use to her; to know that _she_ knew he cared for her just as much as he knew she cared for him. He smiled, just as genuine, eyes just as bright.

His thoughts soon stopped in the next moment when her lips met his. There was an explosion of color in his vision and he gasped. His eyes closed slowly as color continued to do a rhythmic dance behind his eyelids. Pure ecstasy entered his system. He sighed into the kiss in bliss.

Astrid was feeling much of the same. She hardly registered how she had to bend low to capture his lips in hers. She didn't care what the world thought or what the futured held, only this moment; a moment she wanted to last forever.

All too soon they separated. Astrid rose slowly as she hesitated to even blink for fear of losing sight of the wonder before her. Hiccup leaned forward, following her as much as he could as she pulled away. "Wow," he breathed.

Astrid smiled again before quickly shooting a punch to the boy's shoulder, effectively ending the romantic moment. She ignored his yelp of pain and his look of brief shock while saying, "That's for making me feel all… mushy." Her smile turned into a smirk at his look of confusion. "That kiss was for… everything else." Her face again smiled as Hiccup looked relieved. "And you don't need to worry about me ever disappearing Hiccup. I'd like to stick around."

Hiccup's lopsided grin grew larger at her words. "Well, I meant to ask this before the gang ran into us, but I guess it's safe to do so now." She tilted her head slightly at his words. "W-Would you be… m-my girlfriend?"

Astrid smiled and tilted her head to the side and put a finger to her chin in mock concentration. _It's funny_ , she thought, _how he had just acted so boldly to claim how he was his own person and how he still needed me and now he's stuttering to ask me to become his girlfriend._ She chuckled lightly at his nervousness as he watched her. She crushed down the feeling of sadness as she wondered why he'd ever contemplate her saying no. She shrugged her shoulders and said in a light tone "I guess." She laughed louder as she saw him give a huge sigh of relief. She bent over quickly to peck another kiss onto his lips.

She then turned abruptly and gestured for him to continue moving forward. "Come up High Schooler, it's past your bedtime," Astrid exclaimed jokingly. She laughed when Hiccup groaned before following. They reached Hiccup's house soon enough and the time came to say their goodbyes. Hiccup rolled his himself up the ramp conveniently installed next to his front porch steps. They stopped in front of the door and faced each other.

"So, when am I gonna be able to meet your dad? I'm guessing that's his car in the driveway, but he never answers the door," said Astrid first. She asked this mostly in hopes to stall her departure.

Hiccup chuckled nervously. "He's, uh, a pretty busy guy. He's a lawyer at a local firm and he's also on the city council. He does most of his work at home nowadays, so he can help me out, but he spends most of his time in his personal office. Don't worry. You'll meet him eventually." He nodded assuredly.

Astrid nodded in acceptance as she opened the door for Hiccup. Said boy then rolled into the entryway before turning himself around to face her. Astrid leaned against the doorway, not wanting to leave. "I'll see you again soon?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied almost too instantly. They both chuckled softly. "I can ask my dad if he could drop me off somewhere on campus to meet you after your evening class tomorrow. I-Is that too soon?"

"No," replied Astrid. "That would be great." She leaned down one last time to give the auburn teen another kiss. Hiccup reached up as much as he could to meet her halfway. The kiss was gentle, soft, lasting. They parted their lips and Astrid shyly waved by as she backed out of the entryway. "Bye," she said quietly. Hiccup returned the wave and smiled as she closed the door slowly, eyes locked together until the door was fully shut.

Hiccup breathed out slowly, smile unmoving. He slowly turned away from the door and suddenly caught sight of a burly red-headed man peaking out of the hallway, watching him. "Ah!" he shouted in surprise. Hiccup's father seemed to also jump as he had been caught spying. Hiccup placed a hand on his chest to calm his heart while he sent a glare Stoick's way. "How much did you see?" He groaned when he saw a big smirk spread across his father's face.

"So," started Stoick. "When do I get to meet her?"

 **AN: Wow. I didn't think this chapter would end up being so long.**

 **I would definitely appreciate some feedback! I've got some ideas for future chapters already. I'm glad this story has developed a bit more.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-ET**


	4. Realization

**Author's Notes: I want to continue to make this fic as real as possible, so if anything seems off, please let me know. I want this to be accurate. With each chapter I try to include another challenge that Hiccup must face. The challenge in this one really isn't the focus in this chapter. I gave a bit more attention to a side character in the story. I hope you like it.**

 **Here are the changes being made to the description…**

 **Summary: (Modern AU, disabled character, bullying, Hiccstrid) Henry 'Hiccup' Haddock the Third faces many challenges daily. He put up with bullies and went through life as best he could. Then he met a fierce blonde, and four crazies who seemed to bring a bit more to live for into his dull life of just work and school. Maybe being stuck in Berk wasn't such a bad thing after all.**

 **Genres: Romance, Friendship**

 **Rating: T (This change will be made with this chapter. This change is mainly just for precaution for future chapters. The rating may go back down when the story is finished.)**

 **These changes will be implemented when chapter five is posted. I'm not sure when that chapter will be posted yet. Be sure to check my bio for updates. I'll be sure to post on my bio a day before I decide to post the next chapter.**

 **Shout-Outs!**

 **ImmaBiohazard: I can't take credit for knowing all that. Lol. I did make an educated guess and I appreciate knowing that my guess was valid. Thank you for giving me permission to perhaps use that tidbit later. In fact, I'd love to read that paper you wrote.**

 **Pandamaster97720: I'm glad you agree to my change of the summary, but I will mention that I won't be changing any chapters. All that will stay the same. Chapter four will connect back to the first to round the story out a bit more.**

 **TheBookRider: I promised I passed English class. Lol. I must have been tired when I was proof reading. I can't believe I missed that typo. I've caught quite a few typos in the story so far. I may eventually reupload the story with corrections once it's finished. Thank you for letting me know!**

 **To the guests: All the guest reviews have been so positive. Thank you, guys, for leaving me with some valuable feedback! I hope you continue to follow the story.**

The next day Hiccup was dropped off at work by his dad. Saturdays were always busy at the shop because of people's desire to complete weekend projects, either for school or for their home. Hiccup was busy directing customers to the correct aisles for power tools, paints, etcetera. There seemed to always be a line at the register. He was grateful that on such busy days Gobber would still be sure to relieve him of his duties right on time for his lunch break.

Hiccup had lived on a restricted schedule for the past four years. Sometimes he wished he could live more leisurely, but after being on a bathroom schedule for so long, he adapted. He ate his meal right at twelve o'clock and did his bathroom duties about forty-five minutes later. He was then put back out at the register. He was grateful to have a boss that was understanding. Gobber had a handicap of his own. He was a veteran and came home with no left hand or right foot.

At the end of his shift his father collected him right at four o'clock. Both Haddocks made sure to align their schedules appropriately, so father and son could be together when they weren't at school or work. Both men went home, and Hiccup was sure to let Toothless back inside as soon as they got home. They started on their homework; Stoick on his paper work, and Hiccup on his English paper. They had dinner at six and the smaller of the two again had bathroom duties. Stoick then dropped off his son and his furry companion by the chemistry building on the local university campus. Not without a bit of teasing of course.

"Be safe," called out Stoick before he got back into his vehicle after helping Hiccup out of the van.

"I'll be fine. Toothless will keep me from falling on my face," replied the son dully. He rolled his eyes and started to turn away when his father called out again.

"Not the kind of safety I was referring to Son."

There was a moment of silence while Stoick waited for his words to register in the teens head. When realization struck Hiccup whipped his head around to show his horrified expression. Stoick only laughed when Hiccup groaned out, "Dad!"

Stoick soon quieted, his devious smile never leaving his face, and said, "Tell the lass I said 'hi' will ya?" Before Hiccup could reply, his father took off down the road.

o0o

Hiccup soon found himself parked next to a bench facing the entryway to the chem building. Toothless settled by his side, leash attached to the side of his chair. He had another twenty minutes before Astrid was finished with her lab. To occupy his time, Hiccup decided to fish out the current book he was reading from his cleverly attached storage box from underneath his seat. He opened to his bookmark set in about the middle of _Fahrenheit 451_ , well ahead of the rest of his class. His English class only started the book last week, but he had loved the book enough to jump ahead.

He didn't get very far into the chapter when a shadow fell across his lap. Hiccup looked up to see Snotlout looking at him with nervousness. Toothless sat up to watch the interaction in curiosity. Hiccup waited for the bully to say something, but the silence continued, and the awkwardness built up. "Uhh…," started Hiccup. "C-Can I help you?"

Snotlout was startled out of his thoughts and darted his eyes around the area quickly, looking for a way to break the tension. He glanced down to Toothless and said "Oh! This must be Toothless, right?" He chuckled nervously as he bent down abruptly to pet the dog only for the animal to back away guarded. Snotlout looked slightly put-out by the canine's behavior towards him. He looked over from his crouched position when Hiccup spoke.

"You're a stranger to him Snotlout. You need to make introductions just like you do with anyone else." Hiccup reached out to pet the top of Toothless' head. He continued, "Reach your hand out and let him sniff the back of your hand."

Snotlout looked at the dog again, thinking on the seated teen's words. Slowly he stretched out his hand, palm facing the ground. Toothless approached hesitantly, but he soon started to sniff the boys hand in interest. He gave his lick of approval before sitting his rump back down on the grass. He bent his head underneath the offered hand and pushed into the palm, waiting for affection. Snotlout gave a small sigh of relief as he started to scratch behind the dog's ears. Silence soon returned between the three of them as Snotlout started to stare intently at the ground rather than at the animal he was petting.

"Snotlout," started Hiccup, once again startling the boy. "Are you okay?" He watched curiously as the stalky boy stood again and seemed to avoid eye contact.

"I'm sorry," said Snotlout quietly. The words came as a surprised to the auburn-haired boy.

"S-Sorry for what?" he asked hesitantly.

"For giving you a hard time at the store a few weeks ago. It was rude, mean, and I didn't realize you were, you know," Snotlout explained, still avoiding eye contact with the younger boy.

Hiccup soaked in his words. He realized that this apology must have been hard for the bully to pull off. He's interacted with him enough to know that Snotlout can be a bit arrogant. The bully was not used to apologizing, he could tell, but the bully had seemingly been holding onto the feeling of guilt all this time. Hiccup offered a small smile to comfort the nervous college student. He was happy to see that his new friend indeed had a heart, but…. "While I appreciate the sentiment Snotlout, I can't accept your apology."

Snotlout made a series of surprised grunt sounds as he was shocked to hear the blunt statement come out of the smaller boy. "W-What? Why!?" Snotlout felt hurt. He had practiced. He had practiced for this moment. He felt bad for bullying the shop employee when he obviously couldn't do all of what he demanded of him in the store that day. He decided to try making a real effort at apologizing to Hiccup. Snotlout Jorgenson did not apologize to people. This guy should feel privileged and honored on such an occasion. Snotlout was shocked and confused beyond belief when he realized that this boy was _denying_ him, saying _no_ to _him_.

Hiccup sighed and understood that he needed to provide an explanation. He looked up at the boy and said, "Snotlout, that apology was sincere, but what it told me was that you were only sorry for treating a ' _cripple_ ' that way, not for treating _me_ that way." At the word 'cripple' he used air quotations for emphasis. He saw that this statement didn't relieve the bully of his confusion. If anything, his confusion grew. Hiccup gave another sigh. "Would you have felt just as guilty about bullying me if I didn't have a handicap?" he questioned.

Now the elder understood. Snotlout took in a small breath in realization. He nodded slowly in understanding. He glanced Hiccup's way and looked back down to the ground. More guilt washed over him as he analyzed his behavior towards the boy. He cringed at the thought of how he treated other people that way, how he treated his _friends_ that way. He wanted to apologize again right away; to fix the situation between them, but he couldn't. A new feeling rushed through him. Was that…shame? He, the great Snotlout Jorgenson, never felt shame. He realized he needed to think things over. He was shocked at how quickly this sudden awareness of his style of life came to him. Sure, there was the small recognition that came to him when he realized he bullied the… 'cripple,' but this reveal was huge. All it took was one question given by a young high school student. He had lived his life with the knowledge that every Jorgenson was great and deserved respect from everyone. His father had taught him that. Snotlout came to a new conclusion: _everyone_ deserved respect. _Why did it take this long for me to realize?_ He thought to himself. He wondered how many times other people have tried to tell him just the same as what Hiccup had just caused him to realize.

Hiccup watched as Snotlout's expression continued to grow in intensity. Hiccup cleared his throat only to startle the bully for the third time in their short interaction. "Snot, you are a good person. You know that, right?" Snotlout's confusion never left his face. "The fact that you wanted to apologize tells me as such. Plus, I've seen you be nice before. Remember how you paid for Fishlegs' ice cream yesterday when he found that he was out of cash? You probably offered to do so unconsciously. You're not incapable of being nice," continued Hiccup.

Snotlout looked grateful and turned to face the boy directly. "Thank you," he said quietly. "I guess that I, uh… I've got a few things to work on." He smiled softly at Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled in return. "Don't we all?"

Snotlout was about to say something more when both boys heard a joyful shout of "Hiccup!" behind them. They both turned to see a familiar blonde rush out to greet them. "Snotlout?" stated Astrid in confusion as she saw the boy turn to face her.

"Uuuhhhh…," hesitated Snotlout. "Just saying hi! I'll be going now. Got a test to be studying for." He rushed his words glancing back and forth from the blonde to the auburn. He started to walk away quickly only to turn back for a moment to look at Hiccup. He gave him a curt nod in thanks before continuing with his departure.

Astrid didn't miss the nod as the boy left. She turned to Hiccup. "What was that about?"

Hiccup shrugged. He felt that Snotlout wouldn't appreciate their conversation being shared right away. "He was just saying hi," he confirmed with a genuine smile.

Astrid was quick to dismiss his vague response as Toothless gave a small bark in greeting, wanting her attention. She smiled down at the dog. The couple laughed as Toothless turned over, so she could rub his belly.

 **AN: I had planned to do a bit more, but I felt like this was a good stopping point.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Give me some feedback, they're always appreciated. If you have any ideas for future chapters, please share!**

 **Thanks!**

 **-ET**


	5. I Love You

**Author's Notes: I don't own anything but the plot.**

 **^I may have forgotten the disclaimer, but I figure that's all a given.**

 **I tried to make this one longer since chapter four was pretty short. I hope you guys like it!**

 **-ET**

Hiccup hated English class. He was an engineer; he'd venture to say a mathematician, even a scientist. Not a lover of British literature, or a lover of any literature. Yet he was required to take this senior British Literature course to get his diploma. The class was also duel credit which made everything that much more difficult for the boy. He was grateful for the opportunity to get college credit for the class to get ahead, but he worried if he'd even be able to earn them. His grade has slowly been slipping since the course began in January. Now, in the middle of April, his grade was a C+. Sure, that wasn't awful, and plenty of other students may be alright with just passing, but Hiccup was expected to graduate with honors. He was a straight A student, even in his history class which he wasn't so skilled in either.

Hiccup needed help. He _hated_ needing help with _anything_. He did the math and figured that if he could get a perfect score on his next test, an A on his last project of the semester, and an A on his final, he could bring his grade back up to an A- at the very least. He couldn't do that on his own though.

Right now, Hiccup was on lunch break in the school cafeteria. He had his wheelchair parked at the handicap table in the corner of the room. Why the staff had pushed the only accessible table to the corner, he couldn't fathom. The table still had a bench attached to the opposite side of where he was seated. This, at least, allowed his friends to still sit with him.

Daniel sat directly across from Hiccup and was currently shoveling down the school meatloaf as fast as his mouth could chew. Cameron sat next to Daniel poking at her meatloaf with a scowl as if the mystery meat had personally offended her. Hiccup watched them both idly stirring his cold gravy with his plastic spoon in his left hand. He pondered on his current grade situation, wondering if either of his friends were able to tutor him. He scowled at the thought of needing a tutor. He never needed a tutor until this point.

"Got somethin' to say Haddock?" Said boy jumped out of his trance and realized his scowl had been directed toward the face of his female friend. Cameron smirked in return upon realizing that she had startled him. She swept her blond and pink hair behind her shoulder and put down her fork to give the boy her complete attention. She wouldn't call Hiccup a very close friend. They never spent time with each other outside of school, but she knew when a friend had something bothering them. "You okay?"

Hiccup sighed and laid his own silverware down. "What are you making in our British lit class?"

"I think I'm making a B. Why?" Cameron replied.

At this point Daniel finally looked away from his meal having eaten everything and was eyeing Cameron's food tray. His attention was diverted, however, when he saw the freckled teen in front of him look down at the table like the world was ending. That's when Hiccup looked up at him and asked, "What are you making in Brit lit, Dan?"

Daniel swallowed the last of his food before replying, "I don't know. I think I'm passing. That's all I care about, Mr. Valedictorian."

Hiccup gave another sigh. Cameron would have snickered at how dramatic he sounded if not for her concern for the boy. "I'm about to be salutatorian if I can't get my grade back up to an A," said Hiccup in despair.

Cameron scowled again in response. "And be behind that snob, Brittany? No way. We need you to be Valedictorian."

Hiccup gave a short chuckle at her statement. Ever since the offending person, Brittany, had invited everyone to her sixteenth birthday party sophomore year except for the three of them and various other students she dubbed 'losers,' Cameron had hated the girl with every fiber of her being. She didn't really like parties, but what had really irked her was the fact that her and her _friends_ were not included and were considered outsiders within the school. She was always sure that she got the respect she deserved, same with her friends. "Well, do you know a way for me to do that?"

"Aren't you dating a college student?" Asked Cameron casually. Daniel, who was unaware of this fact, spewed his water out in surprise. Luckily, he was facing away from Hiccup when he decided to chug his drink, so the water went all over the side wall of the cafeteria.

"What!?" Daniel asked incredulously. He stared wide-eyed at the smaller teen. " _You_ are dating a college student. Who?"

Hiccup glanced around and waived his hands. "Shhhh!" He hushed. "It's not a big deal Daniel, but I'd prefer if you didn't shout it from the rooftops." Hiccup huffed and leaned back. "Her name is Astrid. She goes to Berk U. She's a freshman."

A big grin appeared on Daniel's face, "Score," he whispered loudly. He snickered at Hiccup's annoyed expression. "What does she look—"

He was interrupted by an elbow to the gut. "Leave him alone, dogs-breath," spat Cameron. She turned to give her attention back to Hiccup and asked, "Why don't you ask her? I'm sure she'd be happy to."

Hiccup looked to the side, brows furrowed. "Well, I-I guess there's no harm in asking," he hesitated. "Her schedule is pretty full with tennis practice and her college courses, but I... I don't know." He sighed for the third time. "I haven't really asked her for anything before... other than to be my girlfriend obviously, but..."

"Wait, you're dating a college _athlete_? Wha—" Daniel received another elbow. He rubbed his sore stomach while glaring at the shorter blonde.

"If _you_ , the shyest kid in school, can ask her to be your girlfriend, then you can ask her for help on your homework. Come on, Hiccup," explained Cameron exasperatingly. She eyed the boy up and down, noting how we seemed to squirm uncomfortably. "Is it because she's a college student?" Her guess was confirmed when Hiccup averted his eyes. "Hiccup, you're not 'taking advantage' of her."

He huffed and leaned his elbows on the table before replying. "I know, but she's a college student and I'm a high school student. I just don't want people to think that—"

"Don't worry about what people think. You both like each other and care for each other. You aren't dating her to get a better grade. Everyone needs help with homework every now and again and there is no problem with asking your already-established-girlfriend to help you," interrupted Cameron hurriedly. She continued to look at Hiccup intently, wanting her words to sink in.

There was a long pause before Hiccup sighed for the last time and said, "Alright."

o0o

Hiccup was nervous. He wasn't nervous about what people thought, like what Cameron had assumed. No, he was nervous about asking Astrid for _any_ help. He had once told her that he appreciated her wanting to help and that he wants her to help, because she is now a necessary part of his life. Up until this point, however, he has been very independent. They've been dating for about six weeks and, so far, he hadn't needed her help beyond opening a door for him. He always appreciated the fact that Astrid was willing to help him in a moment's notice, but there was this small part of him that wanted to prove himself. He wanted to show that he could operate independently still. Also, he didn't ever want to be a _burden_ , especially to his girlfriend.

Hiccup knew what love was. He knew that if one person loved another, that person's issues, problems, etcetera wouldn't really be considered a burden because they care for each other; they share the burden. At least, that's what he assumed love was like. He knew that he cared very deeply for Astrid and, at the drop of a hat, he would be there when she needed him. He loved her laugh, her smile, the way she sticks her tongue into her cheek to make it puff out when she's concentrating. He supposed that he did love her. He loved more than just her looks, and more than just her quirks. He loved her personality, her caring traits, her passion for sports, and so much more.

The problem was he didn't know if she loved him back. Astrid had kissed him first, she laughed at all his corny jokes, and would immediately respond to any text messages Hiccup sent her way. Was that love though?

' _Perhaps I'm just overthinking this_ ,' thought Hiccup as he waited by the park bench outside of the chemistry building. Another few Saturdays had gone by and here he was on another Saturday evening waiting for Astrid to finish her chemistry lab. They had planned to head to the campus library to study together. Astrid had finals coming up and she needed to put in all the study time she could. ' _It's just homework. It's not like I'm asking her to do anything serious_.' These thoughts continued to swirl around in his head as he waited for his girlfriend. ' _But,_ he reasoned, _she has finals to worry about._ _Would she want to help me when my finals aren't for another few weeks?'_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the heavy metal door to the chem building creak open. Astrid preferred to use the side entrance to get away from the crowded halls where students were headed in and out of the main entryway. A few other students had the same idea as some had followed Astrid out the door when Hiccup caught sight of her. He also caught sight of the rest of the gang.

"No Poodle today H?" asked Tuffnut as they approached him.

"Toothless is at home and he's a Poodle and Labrador _mix_ , Tuff. A labradoodle," Hiccup explained for what seemed to be the millionth time. The twins both snickered at the correct term. The name still seemed funny. They had a good laugh when they first caught sight of the black, curly-haired giant sitting next to the small teenager last Saturday, until the dog started to growl and bark at them. Hiccup turned to Snotlout and Fishlegs. "I thought your lab was on Wednesdays."

Snotlout shrugged his shoulders before replying with, "It is, but we missed this week so we're making up for it today," he explained.

"You mean _you_ missed this week," the husky lab partner corrected.

"Shut it Fishface," retorted Snotlout.

Hiccup nodded ignoring their continued bickering before looking around at everyone. "So, uh, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well," started Fishlegs nervously after giving up on his argument with Snotlout. He gestured with his hands while he spoke and avoided eye contact. "We all were kind of hoping…. Well, you see…. Our chemistry final is in two weeks and, uh…. I know that you've got your own classes to worry about, but you already took a duel credit chemistry class according to Astrid and, umm… we were wondering if you, uh, could—"

"Fishface wants to ask if you could help us," interrupted Snotlout impatiently. He rolled his eyes when he caught Fishlegs' glare.

Hiccup turned to Astrid for an explanation. She grimaced at Snotlout's reveal. "I know you're busy with school and work, but we could definitely use the help. I'm already taking two courses this summer and I don't want to be retaking chemistry on top of that. We're struggling. Even Fishlegs," she explained.

"Yea. What's with that Fish?" asked Ruffnut surprised. Her twin was also surprised at the husky boy's need for extra help.

"Don't you have that picture-memory thing going for you?" questioned Tuffnut.

Fishlegs rolled his eyes, a common gesture within a group who often tired after their own antics. "It's called photographic memory and just because I remember a lot doesn't mean I can grasp every concept put in front of me. My best subject is history, not chemistry!" he explained irritated.

Before the group could start bickering again, Astrid spoke up. "You've probably got better things to do," she stated regretfully. "But could you—"

"No," Hiccup interrupted. There was an awkward pause before the silence was broken by Ruffnut.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

Tuffnut was as equally dumbfounded. "You don't want to help? That was fast."

Hiccup realized his mistake and raised his hands in a placating manner. "No! I-I didn't mean 'no, I won't help you.' I meant 'no, I don't have better things to do.'" The others all nodded in understanding. Sighs of relief could be heard all around. 'Wow,' thought Hiccup. ' _They must really need the help if they sound this desperate_.' "I'd love to help," he said aloud. "I'm just surprised is all."

Fishlegs smiled and said, "We may be college students, but you are too technically. You've been taking all those duel credit courses through the university anyway. I wouldn't say it's that surprising that we asked you for help," he explained.

"No, it's completely embarrassing," said Tuffnut bluntly. The others groaned.

"N-No, I don't think it is," Hiccup replied. He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was actually wanting to ask if I could get some help with my British literature class. I have a test in two weeks and I'm totally not ready for it."

Astrid smiled at the nervous boy. "I loved my British literature class in high school! I'd be happy to help you Hiccup," she offered.

Hiccup smiled. Turns out, he had nothing to worry about.

o0o

"No, the number of atoms of elements on your products side needs to be equal to that of the reactants side," Hiccup explained to Snotlout for the fifth time. He gripped his hair in frustration.

"But all the little numbers _are_ the same," groaned out the dark-haired student. He erased his answer with more force than necessary. Hiccup sighed and looked over to Astrid to see that she had finally grasped how to balance a chemical equation on her own. The twins caught on before anyone else, surprising everyone in the process. They were more intellectual than they let on. Fishlegs always answered correctly, but only because he memorized the examples in the text book. He didn't really start to understand until Hiccup made up his own equation for him to figure out.

They were all currently sitting in the library and have been for the last four hours. Hiccup, who preferred to use his own restroom at home, had to spend his scheduled bathroom break in the bleak, dirty, public facility on campus. He was more than ready to go home, but he wanted to see Snotlout make some headway before he called his father, who will probably be heading to bed soon. This marked the first time in four years that Hiccup went past his curfew. He was glad that his dad gave him permission, but he could only stay up as late as his father could.

Astrid looked over to ask Hiccup if her answer was right when she noticed the tiredness in his eyes. "Hiccup, Babe, I think we got it from here. We can help Snot if he needs it," she said, concern filling her voice. He looked up, face unmoving. She smiled softly and let out a soft chuckle. "When you get into college, you'll get used to not having a set sleep schedule." He groaned as he placed his head on the table.

"I hope not," he grumbled into the table. "My life revolves around having a set schedule for everything."

"Life can't truly be planned out to the max, no matter how hard you try," Astrid reasoned.

"'I never think of the future – it comes soon enough,'" Fishlegs suddenly piped up. There was a pause before he looked up to see them all looking at him questioningly. "What? Albert Einstein said it first. You were talking about the future. It was appropriate for the conversation." Hiccup and Astrid chuckled lightly as the others went back to their work. Fishlegs always had a million things to share from that big brain of his.

Hiccup was surprised at how relative the quote was to their conversation. After Fishlegs turned back to his own work, Hiccup turned back to the blonde to his left, Astrid. "You know, I never really do think about the future in depth," he said thoughtfully. "I've always had a routine and I figured I'd stick to that. I'd go to college, get some desk job; the typical stuff, you know? The American dream, right?" he said sarcastically.

"You sure you don't want to do anything more?" Astrid asked curiously.

"Like what?" Hiccup asked dejectedly. No one else paid them any attention but Astrid could hear the bitterness in his voice. Astrid was surprised at how quickly that bitterness could sometimes rise out of him. She was remined of their first date at the coffee shop. She reminded herself that even if her boyfriend seemed happy and settled in life, he still yearned for the ability to be fully independent. She knew of this desire and Hiccup couldn't get anything past her. Hiccup being paraplegic meant that he could never fully live on his own and will always need to rely on someone to take care of him. What he couldn't seem to grasp is that _everyone_ needed to rely on _someone_.

"Like traveling," she replied. She wanted to address the bitterness, but knew now was not the time, not in front of their friends. "Or singing, doing art, building the tallest skyscraper, or going to every Paramore concert that comes along." Hiccup smiled as she listed all the things he could do. He wasn't as limited as he thought he was and Astrid refused to let him be convinced otherwise. "The whole world is yours." She smiled in return.

Hiccup grabbed her hand from underneath the table and whispered quietly, "Ours."

o0o

 _Ding-dong._ The doorbell rang, and Hiccup hurried to the door before his father could fully raise himself from the couch. Hiccup reached for the door knob, his wheelchair parked at an angle to allow the door to open all the way. He opened the door and smiled at the new visitor. "Hey Astrid. Come on in," he addressed her. He moved to the side for her and let her in before shutting the door. Astrid smiled and leaned down to peck his lips. The couple made their way into the main living area to find Stoick standing, waiting to greet the guest.

"Well it's about time," he rumbled joyously as he extended his hand out to the blonde. Astrid placed her small hand into the larger man's massive palm and allowed him to kiss the back of her hand with surprising gentleness. "It's nice to finally meet you lass." She giggled as Stoick turned a pointed glare at his son. Hiccup groaned half-heartedly. "You must be Astrid. I'm Stoick, Henry's father."

"Obviously," Hiccup groaned out quietly. He hoped his dad wouldn't embarrass him. Relief flowed through him when Toothless finally decided to make his entrance from where ever he was napping. The dog rushed to greet the visitor with a lapping tongue and an excited bark. Hiccup chuckled. "Finally decided to grace us with your presence, huh Bud?" Toothless must have recognized the sarcasm because he then turned to his owner and gave Hiccup a blank stare in response.

Astrid laughed loudly as she started to pet the canine. "Sometimes I wonder if he was always a dog or if he was turned into one. I swear he has the most human like expressions." Stoick chuckled along at her observation. This was all interrupted however when a loud, strange gurgle sound filled the room. All at once, blonde, Scotsman, and labradoodle turned to Hiccup to find him blushing.

Stoick spoke first and said with humor, "I guess that means it's supper time!" He laughed at his son's embarrassed scowl and turned to Astrid "I hope you like haggis." Before Astrid could fully process the man's words, Stoick turned on his heal and left to the kitchen.

Astrid turned to Hiccup, eyes wide. "He's not serious, is he?" She whispered in panic. "Haggis? How Scottish are you guys?" Hiccup had his turn to laugh.

"He's kidding," he started to reassure. His brows furrowed in worry however. He turned toward the kitchen and yelled, "You are joking, right Dad?"

o0o

Stoick made great spaghetti and meatballs. Astrid had never tasted better, she was sure as she leaned back in her chair, hand on her stomach. "Oh, Mr. Haddock, that was wonderful," she praised.

Stoick grinned behind his massive red beard. "Thank you, Astrid. I think Toothless would have to agree with you," he replied. Toothless was currently sitting to the side of the table. He was tall enough to stare out over the table and place his snout on the surface, eyeing Hiccup's half-eaten bread roll longingly. They all chuckled at his expression. "And 'Stoick' will do just fine," he continued. He stood and gathered their dishes. Before he left for the kitchen he turned to the two teenagers and asked, "What will you two love birds be doing for the rest of the evening?"

Astrid snickered as Hiccup groaned. "Astrid is helping me with my English assignment," he replied.

"Keeping him out of trouble, eh?" Stoick said to Astrid with a smirk. Hiccup laid his head on the table and let out another grown. Astrid just kept smiling, entertained by the father's teasing. "Let me know if he's acting up." Hiccup seemed to be trying to force his head into the table at this point. "I'll be just down the hall in my office."

"Yes sir," Astrid replied curtly. She smirked too as she studied the eighteen-year-old. She patted the boy's shoulder and said, "Come on Hiccup. Let's move to the living room."

Hiccup lifted his head as Stoick left the dinning room. "Okay. I'll grab my stuff from my room," he informed. They left the dinning area, Astrid to the living room and Hiccup headed down the hall. Toothless headed for his dog bed in the corner of the living room.

Astrid took the opportunity to look around. She noticed how all the doorways seemed a little wider than usual to allow a wheelchair to pass through with ease. The house was on the larger side with larger living space and bigger rooms throughout. There was only one story but had many rooms from what Astrid could tell as she glanced down the hall, eyes following her boyfriend. She wandered around the room, seeing how the furniture was more spread out. The coffee table was off center, so if Hiccup sat to the side of the couch, he could still lean directly forward to put something down. She thought of how clever the designer of the house must have been to make the space livable for someone in Hiccup's position. She could only guess at how the bathrooms looked.

Astrid's focus turned to the pictures on the mantle and those that hung on the wall. There were pictures that were recent. Hiccup held up a robotics trophy in one, Stoick posed next to him looking at his son proudly. In another, Hiccup wore a cap and gown; his senior portrait. Others were older, most of them had three figures. She could find Stoick and a tall woman with chestnut hair and Hiccup's green eyes. She assumed that she must have been Hiccup's mother. Astrid never asked what happened to her. Astrid recognized a younger Hiccup who was short, had more freckles, and could walk.

That last defining feature hit her like a ton of bricks. She stared at the photo resting on the mantle. Stoick must have been the one to take the photo because he wasn't present in the image. The woman stood to the side, clapping in joy as a smaller Toothless ran to meet a young Hiccup, tennis ball in his mouth. Hiccup was running to meet the dog; a huge smile was on his face. He looked so happy.

"That was a year before the accident," said a small voice behind her. Astrid startled and turned to see the seated version of the boy in the picture. "I can't really see up that high, but if Dad still hadn't changed anything since we moved in, I know which one you're looking at." He paused, looking at his school books in his lap before looking up again. "S-She was my mother; the woman in the picture. People say I look more like her than my father." Silence enveloped the pair once again as Hiccup looked back down.

"Where is she?" Astrid asked in a small whisper. She was afraid of knowing; of confirming her suspicions, but her curiosity and concern for the boy won out.

Hiccup didn't look up when he answered just as quietly. "In Heaven, I suppose."

"Oh." Part of her guess was right. She wouldn't ask how she passed. Astrid could gather what happened from the mother's absence in all the photos lining the walls that were four years old or younger. That was when ' _it_ ' happened.

Astrid looked up again when she heard a big intake of breath. Hiccup sat straighter and gave his fake smile that never reached his eyes and said, "Well, I think I want to get this book report over with as soon as I can. How about you?" Not waiting for a response, Hiccup turned and headed for the side of the couch and laid his things on the coffee table. Astrid was broken out of her trance when she saw Hiccup raise the top of the coffee table to desk height and fastened a lock on the adjustment gear to keep the top in place.

"Woah!" said Astrid in surprise as she followed her boyfriend. "Where did you guys get this? Did it come from the future?" Hiccup laughed at her surprised features. He started to explain how the table worked as she settled onto the couch to get started.

o0o

The evening grew late and soon the clock read nine-thirty. Hiccup was putting his final touches on the conclusion of his paper. "Feel like you're more prepared for the test?" asked Astrid as she leaned back onto the couch.

"Definitely," confirmed Hiccup. "I thought I knew everything when I read _Fahrenheit 451_ , but my test grade said otherwise. I feel much better about _1984_." He pressed the save button on his laptop firmly one last time before shutting his computer and turning to his girlfriend. "I just wish we had more time to work on this assignment. The teacher had rushed this one because we were falling behind. We're moving back into Shakespeare next week," he explained.

Astrid nodded in understanding. "That's how a lot of my senior classes were like. All the teachers had so much stuff they wanted to go over before they handed us off to our college professors."

Hiccup hummed his acknowledgement before replying with a question. "What was your favorite class?"

Astrid took her time to think for a moment, head tilted, tongue poking into her cheek. The habit was odd to most people, but Hiccup found the expression cute. "Probably any English class I had to take. I like to read some, but I really enjoyed writing," replied Astrid. "My junior year, I had an English teacher who always tried to find new and recent novels for us to read. We read _Hunger Games_ , which I didn't really like. I didn't like any of her picks. She had us read _The Fault in Our Stars_ and I still don't know how I feel about that one," she went on. She was surprised to see irritation flutter across Hiccup's face and take up residence in his features.

He looked off to the corner of the room as he grumbled, "I certainly know how _I_ feel about it." Hiccup glanced back to Astrid to see confusion in her expression. "I didn't think it was real. I mean, yea, all the issues they faced could all happen, but I don't see why there had to be so many depressing themes. Why couldn't there only be one? All three characters suffered a lot, they feared oblivion, the writer was real about terminal cancer, there's tragedy, and love. But there's one that I don't feel right about: the importance of fiction. Hazel learned that after she met the author to her favorite book. My teacher last year talked about how the characters discover how bleak reality is and how there can't always be a good ending. That's obvious in the book of course. The whole book is about discovering purpose in a bleak life or a short lifespan. It all seems to go dark a bit fast, but _this_ is truly reality," He emphasized his point by gesturing his hands around the room before pointing down vaguely at his wheelchair. He was sure to also gesture to Astrid and himself while smiling. Astrid smiled and was happy to know that in this reality, he knew there was good and bad.

"I guess Green had a lot of good points, but I just don't like how it makes people with handicaps look… pathetic. Like how we're always suffering from one thing or another. Melancholy and all that. I mean, cancer is a bitch and I'm not gonna make light of it, but can't there be a book about people who are handicapped and people who are not? Why is it one way or another? Hazel and Augustus were constantly battling illness, I get that. Isaac went blind; he didn't have to 'fight' anything, but everyone still saw him as someone who was suffering." Astrid thought back to when she read the book. She thought about how she admired the characters for 'getting through life' and how she felt so sad for them too. Her teacher had told her students to read the book in private if they didn't want people to see them cry because 'it was about the suffering.' "If Green wanted to wright about someone who had to live life differently, why did he have to pick suffering to be a _way of life?_ Thyroid cancer must suck. Not being able to walk sucks, but is that what my life is about? I feel like I relate to Hazel in a lot of ways. I can't pretend to know what she went through, but I do know what it's like to be looked at in a tinted light and eyes all askew. We both have 'tragedies' attached to us. For her an oxygen tank and for me a wheelchair.

"People read this book and seem to think 'Oh, those poor souls.' That book gives people a sad and depressing view of what life must be like _all the time_ for people who are facing difficult challenges. I don't want to be viewed like that. Why do people who are like me have to be a tragedy?" Hiccup looked down at his unmoving, thin legs as he spoke. "My defining features will not be my shortcomings." He said this with absolute certainty as he looked up to Astrid. Astrid couldn't help but feel the same amount of determination as she looked into his eyes.

The atmosphere quickly lightened as Hiccup started to look sheepish. "Sorry for that tangent. I guess I needed that out of my system," he apologized. Astrid chuckled lightly.

"That's alright. I get it," she reassured him. "I'm surprised you don't think you're any good in English class though." She smirked. "I agree though. And I want to assure you that I don't think of you as someone who's suffering. You are not a disability, nor are you a burden." She wasn't entirely sure why she felt the need to say the last bit, but she knew that that fact was important for Hiccup to know. Her smile faltered however when Hiccup grew quiet and looked at her with such intensity that she wondered if she said something wrong. Her heart broke when she found tears to be filling the boy's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I-I…." he hesitated. "This whole time I wondered if…" Astrid's confusion and concern grew tenfold when Hiccup _smiled._ Relief flooded into her as Hiccup lunged forward to wrap her in a hug. The position was a bit awkward with the arm of the couch in between them, but Astrid returned the embrace regardless, still confused at his actions. "Sorry. I must seem a little pathetic, but I just… am so relieved you don't think of me as a burden." Realization hit Astrid next. "I just got done talking about how I hate that people see me as pathetic, but this isn't helping my case." He chuckled. Astrid only tightened her hold of him in response. "I love you." The words slipped out of Hiccup's mouth with such fluidity that Astrid could not ever deny their true and genuine quality.

Tears slipped from her own eyes as they continued to hold each other. "I love you too," she whispered back just as true.

Stoick stood by in the hall, watching the scene. He had left his office to check on the pair as well as get a glass of water when he overheard the words of his son's short monologue. He stopped to listen in and perhaps to jump in and embarrass the boy one more time before his girlfriend left, but as the conversation went on, he decided this moment was to important to interrupt. Instead he took out his smart phone and snapped a quick photo before turning around to head back to his office. He grinned as he reasoned with himself. _'They need photos to share at their wedding, right?'_

 **AN: My goal was 6,000 words, but I was a little over 300 words short. That's okay though. I'm satisfied with how this chapter came out. Let me know what you think and be sure to leave ideas for new chapters.**

 **References:**

 **SparkNotes Editors. "SparkNote on The Fault in Our Stars." . SparkNotes LLC. 2014.**

 **Web. 5 May 2018.**

 **Green, John. The Fault In Our Stars.**

 **Thanks!**

 **-ET**


	6. Good Enough

**Author's Notes: So, I've had complaints with my other stories about this. So here you go….**

 **WARNING: The words 'God, worship, Lord, and church'** _ **will**_ **be used in this chapter. While religion does not play a crucial role in this story, I wanted to include something that will help Hiccup along in gaining confidence. Also, I just love God and yes, this is a way for me to express that. If you don't like it, don't read. I'm not forcing any one into anything and I'm not forcing this ONTO anyone. Read at your own will.**

 **In the movies and TV shows, Hiccup and the gang refer to Norse gods all the time. It' not really that far fetched that in modern times, Hiccup would be religious. Even if only a little bit. I mean, there's a whole episode on the village's assumption of Thor's anger on Toothless and the rest of the dragons in** _ **Dragons: Riders of Berk (When Lightning Strikes).**_

 **Anyway…. PLEASE, PLEASE read my bio! That should provide enough of a 'warning.'**

 **Regardless, I really hope you like this chapter. I'm sure everyone has assumed what happened to Hiccup and his mother at one point, but here it is! Also, Valka may be a little OOC. To be honest though, all the characters are a little OOC. Lol.**

 **Also, I gave Hiccup a new talent. I want him to be known for more than 'the disabled, pretentious boyfriend.' That will make him a bit OOC too I guess.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-ET**

" _I want to know you, Lord. So I'm laying down all my religion. I'm laying down. I want to know you, Lord. I'm laying down all my religion. I'm laying down…"_

Hiccup could sing. He could play guitar. Hiccup had a hidden talent that Astrid didn't know about. She had to find out on accident. She had shown up unannounced at the Haddock's door after she forgot to text Hiccup to say she was coming. Stoick had answered the door and allowed her entry when she heard a melodic voice. The singer's voice sounded somewhat familiar, but she couldn't place him. She didn't recognize the song and thought the song to be a recording. She had followed the sound down the hall after Stoick had said Hiccup was in his room. Astrid slowly opened the door as she caught sight of the back of her boyfriend through the cracked entryway. He was facing away from her, guitar in his lap, pick in his left hand as he sang.

" _Lord, I've been told to be ashamed. Lord, I've been told I don't measure up. Lord, I've been told I'm not good enough. But you're here with me."_

Astrid continued listening quietly. After hearing those last few words, she wondered if Hiccup really felt that way. There was so much passion in his voice. He seemed to lose the nasal like quality to his voice as he sang.

" _I reach out and you find me in the dust. You say no amount of untruths can separate us."_

Astrid wondered how long he had been playing for him to be this talented. The song went on for a little while longer before Hiccup played his guitar softly in ending. His talent took her breath away. The deep atmosphere was broken awkwardly and suddenly as she found herself clapping. Hiccup spooked and whipped his head around to face her in surprise. She stopped clapping abruptly and smiled sheepishly before complimenting the young artist. "Hiccup, that was beautiful." Hiccup blushed at her words as he placed his guitar on its stand before turning his chair around to face her.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," he responded shyly looking down.

"Why?" asked Astrid. "Why haven't I heard you sing or play before?" She approached him and sat on his bed to face him. Hiccup looked up.

"I-It's not something I do in front of people really," he mumbled.

"How long have you played?" asked Astrid as she gestured to his guitar, ignoring his self-conscious behavior. "And your voice, Hiccup! I can't even recognize it. You sing beautifully," she praised.

Hiccup was surprisingly bashful to her compliments. He sang and played like a professional. Astrid couldn't understand why the boy didn't show off this talent more. "My mom taught me how to play. I've been playing since I was eleven. Singing, well… I just sort of… picked it up I guess."

"'Just picked it up?'" Astrid quoted. "Does anyone else in your family sing?"

"Both of my parents did," Hiccup replied. "Dad doesn't sing much anymore after Mom passed. I learned on my own." He smiled at his girlfriend softly, his eyes saddened. His expression changed as his brows furrowed questioningly. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked.

"I finished another final," Astrid started to explain with a shrug. "I didn't have anything else to do, so I thought I'd drop by and see if you'd like to do anything. I forgot to text you to say I'm coming."

"Don't you need to study for your last one?" asked a concerned boyfriend.

"Well, yes, but I could use a break," excused the blonde. She eyed the television above his dresser. "Do you want to watch something?"

Hiccup glanced at the TV set and turned back to Astrid. "I keep forgetting I have a TV in here. I'm not sure why my dad put one in here. I don't really watch anything unless I'm with someone."

"Well you're with someone now," smirked Astrid. Hiccup smiled before wheeling over to the remote set on top of the dresser. He placed the device in his lap and lined himself up beside the bed to be seated next to his girlfriend. He was about to click on the television when he caught sight of Astrid's frown.

"What is it?" asked Hiccup with concern. Hiccup realized he still had to look up to meet the eyes of his girlfriend because the bed on which she sat was higher.

"This won't work," stated Astrid simply. She glanced around the room and spotted Hiccup's spare wheelchair. She grinned and leapt off the bed and flew across the room. She plopped herself down in the chair and wheeled herself over to Hiccup. Hiccup chuckled at her antics. Astrid took hold of his hand as he turned on the television.

"I haven't touched this in months, but I think _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ is in the DVD player," said Hiccup. "Will that work?"

"Can't go wrong with Harry Potter," answered Astrid cheerfully. They settled into comfortable silence as the movie started, hands clasped together.

o0o

Harry Potter was spending the Christmas holiday with the Weasleys when Hiccup asked his question; a question who couldn't believe he neglected to ask until now. "What are you doing this summer?"

Astrid, who had been paying close attention to the movie, jumped at his sudden question. She turned to the auburn-haired teenager and took a moment to process his question. "This summer?" He nodded in confirmation. Her eyes suddenly widened in realization. "Oh! I think I mentioned to the others that I was taking two classes, but I forgot to tell you. Sorry."

Hiccup shrugged. "I meant to ask sooner. It's okay," he excused. "So, you're staying in Berk then?"

Astrid nodded, smiling. Her expression turned to one of sad realization once more. "I didn't tell you about the week after next, did I?"

"What's going on the week after next?" Hiccup frowned as Astrid put a hand to her forehead and sighed.

"I am so sorry I didn't tell you. My brain has been so scrambled because of tests." She looked up. "I'm going back to Syracuse after my last final for a week before the summer courses start," Astrid looked to Hiccup apologetically.

Hiccup smiled softly and put a hand on her shoulder. "I understand. Finals can get everybody disoriented." Astrid smiled gratefully to him. "When will you be back? My graduation is June second. I was hoping you'd be able to make it."

Astrid smiled even bigger. "I wouldn't miss that for the world. Like I said, I'll be gone just a week," she explained.

They both turned back to the movie as Arthur Weasley tells Harry about his suspicions about the Malfoys. Astrid continued to think about the upcoming summer. She still had to find a summer job. She knew she was going to be busy. But what was her boyfriend going to do?

"Hiccup?" Astrid gained his attention and continued, "What are you doing this summer?"

Hiccup tilted his head and pondered for hardly a second before saying, "Nothing really. Just working."

"Oh," was Astrid's thoughtful response. Hiccup tilted his head again in a questioning glance. Astrid continued. "No vacation? No activities? No plans of any sort? Don't you want to do anything other than work?"

Hiccup only allowed a moment's silence to pass as he thought briefly once again before responding with, "Not really. I mean, I can't really think of anything I'd want to do. Why are you so curious?"

Astrid shrugged. "I don't know." She looked down at her lap. Hiccup couldn't determine what her current expression meant. Her brows were furrowed thoughtfully. He chuckled softly as he concluded what exactly Astrid was thinking.

"Sorry if I'm a bit boring," Hiccup apologized jokingly with a smirk that didn't quite exhibit good humor as much as self-deprecation. His girlfriend turned to him eyes widening slightly at his assumption.

"No. Hiccup, I don't think you're boring," she placated. "I mean, you were just singing and playing the guitar like a pro and I never knew you could do that. You're full of surprises." She glanced away again as she continued cautiously. "It's just… I'm _concerned_ , I guess."

Hiccup furrowed his own brows in confusion. "'Concerned?'" he quoted.

Astrid was quick to explain herself. "I just want you to have fun. I want to see you happy. The summer always gives way to new opportunities and adventures. Don't you want that?"

Hiccup's eyes softened as he continued to gaze at her concerned face, just as soft. "I-I…." He struggled to find a response. "I'm just…. I guess I'm just so used to…. I know I'm completely capable of doing other things and all. It's just that I never really _tried_." He searched in the eyes of the blonde for understanding. He wasn't sure if he could continue with an explanation. He saw her eyes soften even more. "I don't really know what I'd want to _do_ anyway," he said as he looked away. "Heck, I don't even know if I want to do engineering when I start college. I've taken metal work and shop in school and I enjoy it. I figured that since I'm good at it, I'll make it into a career, but… I don't know about doing it forever."

Astrid listened intently as he spoke. She recalled their first date and how he had stated that he would major in engineering because he knew that 'it was something [he] wasn't _too_ limited in doing' as if he was just settling for engineering; not out of any desire. "If you don't want to do engineering, what do _want_ to do?" She placed heavy emphasis on the word 'want.' As she waited for the boy's response she continued to wonder why Hiccup never chased for what he wanted; why he never pursued a dream.

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders. His hand still held onto his girlfriend's and he squeezed her fingers quickly. She could tell he didn't really want to continue the conversation. This topic was uncomfortable to him. ' _Why?_ ' she could only wonder. She waited for him to speak, but she soon discovered he didn't plan to say anything as he turned back to the movie.

Her face became full of firm determination as she grabbed the remote from his lap and clicked off the TV just as Ron Weasley ingested love potion. Hiccup turned his head quickly in Astrid's direction with both confusion and a bit of fear in his eyes as he waited for her to do something.

"Hiccup, I—" Astrid cut herself off as she suddenly realized she didn't know how to broach this topic. Was she to just simply question him for what he thought his existence to mean? Did she ask him why he was so afraid to do something more when the answer was so obvious? Maybe she would force him to say the reason out loud, so he can face reality. He needs to move forward. He was afraid of the world. "Why don't you want to do anything else? Why don't you venture out? Why don't you chase after something? Why—"

"Because I can't!" Out of any response Astrid could fathom to be his, that was not one of them. She looked over his full figure within a second to assess his posture… and to remind herself of his limitations. He looked angry. He looked dejected. "Because I'm not _good_ at anything. I'm not good _enough_." Again, Astrid's assumption to his meaning was proved wrong once more. He didn't go out into the world because he was _afraid_ , nor was his reason because he simply thought he 'couldn't' because of his handicap, though they both may play a small part of why. No, he didn't do more because he thought he _wasn't good enough_ ; because he wasn't of _value_. Astrid could only ponder ' _why_ ' once more.

Hiccup looked away again. He took his hand away. The separation tore at Astrid's heart. She hesitated only a moment before reaching for him again and gripped onto his hand tightly. She would not allow him to let go again. "Hiccup," she started. He turned her way but refused to lift his eyes. "You are worth the world to me." She knew that was the cheesiest thing she could say but truth was in every word. Their relationship emotionally had grown so quickly and strongly in the three months they'd known each other that she felt safe saying how much she cared for him. Hiccup looked up to her in search for confirmation that what she said was true. She continued. "I _love_ you. Doesn't that tell you that you are worth something?" His eyes brightened as he listened. "I'm not sure why you think so deprecatingly of yourself, but you _are_ good enough. You're talented, you're strong, you're capable of love Hiccup. What makes you think differently?"

The light in his eyes disappeared quickly and Astrid's heart continued to shatter at the look of pure sorrow, anger, and self-pity (a look she hated) that laid in his eyes. Hiccup looked away as he spoke. "Because I couldn't save her. Because she _said_ so." Astrid was totally lost at his words.

"Who?" she asked softly and hesitantly. Hiccup still did not look up.

"My mom," he said simply. He looked tense, as if he was about to reveal a deep dark secret. Astrid sucked in a breath as she realized what he was about to tell her. "Four years ago," he started slowly. She gripped his hand reassuringly. "My mom went with me to a robotics competition. She was always the one to take me. Dad was always busy. When we got there, I met up with the rest of the team to run tests on our robot before the competition. Mom just sat in the crowd reading one of her magazines like she usually did, waiting for the event to be finished. She never really had an interest in robotics. I couldn't blame her really. She was a vet. She liked animals. She didn't really understand the mechanics when I rattled on about it to her.

"My team was up against a big school rivalry: The Berserkers. The members of that team always jeered at us and made fun of us in anyway they could. They didn't like us because we had turned them in for cheating multiple times. It never failed that at some point during every competition we faced them, they would start some sort of fight. We never really retaliated much. If we ever did, my mom would always chastise me and tell me the fight wasn't worth it. She'd say she was disappointed in me for fighting." Hiccup paused to gulp down the swell of emotion that blocked his throat.

"After the competition, in which we lost, Dagur came up to us to gloat. He was the captain of the opposing team. Our captain, Thuggary, tried to get rid of him and told him to shove off. Dagur swore and started to pick on him, telling him how worthless he was as a captain. Thug didn't deserve that though. He was the best captain we had. The only reason we lost was because the Berserkers added an illegal blade to their robot. Dagur kept talking about how worthless we all were and what a pathetic excuse of a team we were.

"I guess I had it by then." He chuckled darkly to himself. "I shoved myself in between them and told Dagur to shut it and told him how much of worse leader _he_ was. He really didn't like that of course. He shoved at me and I went to shove him back. Before I could even touch him, he punched me. Before long a huge fight broke out amongst all the members of _both_ teams. We ended up being banned from all future competitions that school year.

"Mom was _so_ angry. She blamed me for starting the fight. On the way home, she couldn't stop shouting at me and saying how disappointed she was in her son. She spent half the time glaring at me rather than looking at the road. She said she refused to take me to any more competitions _ever_. She said… she said," Hiccup's voice quieted as he started to choke due to the tightness in his throat. "She said I _wasn't worth_ it. I wasn't worth bringing anywhere if I was gonna continue to be that undeserving, awful, _useless_ ….

"I was useless in saving her too. It was raining, and she didn't see the semitruck swerve into our lane. It hit her side and we were shoved off the road over the barrier. We headed down a steep hill and ran head first into a big tree. I was knocked unconscious. I didn't know for how long, but I came to and we were still in the car. Mom was leaning forward over the steering wheel, her head facing me, eyes closed. Her air bag didn't deploy like it should have. She wasn't moving. Blood covered her face. I had to make sure she was okay, but I couldn't _move_. I couldn't feel my legs and I hurt all over. I didn't have a phone and her cell had flown out onto the crashed hood of the car. I could see it and I couldn't reach it. I couldn't call for help and I could reach _her_. I could hardly lift my arms and I couldn't bend forward because something was _wrong_. I couldn't even try, I was so scared. I was scared and just watched as she stopped breathing. I yelled for her to say something and she didn't. I couldn't save her." At this point, Hiccup had completely lost himself in memory. He squeezed Astrid's hand and sobbed.

"I don't remember losing consciousness again, but I woke up again three and a half weeks later after I fell into a coma. Apparently, the truck driver had called an ambulance when he realized what happened. According to the police, the truck had hydroplaned, and the driver lost control. According to the doctors, I was paraplegic and wouldn't be able to walk. No amount of therapy would help. My spinal cord was severed. And according to my dad, Mom was dead," Hiccup finished.

Astrid drew him to herself and hugged him as tightly as she could from their seated position. She couldn't help the tears that fell from her own eyes. She brought her lips to his ear and whispered softly, "And according to me, none of what happened was your fault." She knew this truth would not and could not erase the years of self-blame, sorrow, depression, and self-hate. Her heart broke for him. She wasn't entirely sure whether Hiccup had heard her words. She just held him close as he sobbed and cried. Reliving those memories could not be easy.

Time went by and Hiccup soon started to quiet down and leaned back in his chair. He still didn't look at Astrid. His girlfriend kept her hands on his arms as she stared at his hunched features. "You really loved her," she spoke. Hiccup sniffed and nodded numbly. "I know she loved you too. Pictures are worth a thousand words. I saw proof in your living room," she referred to the photos she analyzed when she had first come over to study. Hiccup glanced up to her with the briefest upturn of the corners of his mouth before he went back to his previous position.

Astrid then thought back to the song that Hiccup had been singing when she walked in. "That song," she started, voice soft and thoughtful. "That song you sang sounded like what you are going through now, yet hopeful. What was that?"

Hiccup looked up finally and said, " _Simple Gospel_. I had heard it at church before." Astrid nodded, following. "I think it gives me hope. It's still hard, _obviously_." He rolled his eyes at his own statement as he continued. "But God is teaching me something I think. I think he's using you to do it too." Astrid's eyes widened at his statement. He smiled softly at her. His tears were slowly drying as he looked at her with appreciation. "Thank you, Astrid." Said girlfriend wiped her eyes quickly as a few stray tears escaped her. She smiled to him. They were content for a while to just be in each other's presence.

Not much time had passed before Astrid broke the silence happily suggesting, "You could join a band this summer. You're so good!" She giggled as he blushed.

"I don't know. I never really play for anyone. It's just for myself really. I'm not really sure if people would want to listen to my music," he explained.

Astrid rolled her eyes at his self-conscious behavior. "People would love to hear you. Trust me."

Hiccup smiled at her excitement. Again, he thanked her silently for her encouragement. According to her, he was worth something. Maybe he could prove that to himself. Maybe that confidence will come to him this summer. He just needed to be bold.

 **AN: Pretty short compared to the last chapter. Sorry about that. They're all going be different lengths depending on when I find a good stopping point.**

 **You guys can listen to** _ **Simple Gospel**_ **by United Pursuit if you're interested in where I got the inspiration for this chapter.**

 **I had a pretty good idea given to me for the next chapter. I've already started on it.**

 **Please continue to review and send me ideas! Thanks!**

 **-ET**


	7. Thor's Mighty Hammer

**Author's Note: Guys! I am so sorry for not posting anything sooner!**

 **I moved to Colorado for the summer for an internship and life has turned upside down. Mostly in good ways but I've been incredibly busy. Sixteen-hour days are not ideal. Let me tell you. God has been doing amazing things in my life though and I couldn't be happier.**

 **This summer will continue to be a very busy season for me. So, a heads up: you will probably not see another update until August. Hopefully I can put one in sooner and that will be a happy surprise for the both of us.**

 **This one doesn't really have a lot of meat in it. No heavy angst or deep subject matter. It is, however, a bit humorous I have to say. Hiccup 'stands a little taller,' if you will. Not literally, but you'll see.**

 **Again, sorry for the long wait. I'm hoping to tackle a longer chapter next time and maybe cover something a little bit more meaningful. This chapter is a little over 2,000 words long and was inspired by a reviewer. You know who you are and thank you.**

 **Please review and, as always, ideas for future chapters are welcome.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-ET**

Astrid and Hiccup discovered that they both had a love for Marvel movies. Astrid finally finished her last final and to celebrate, Hiccup decided to pay for tickets to the new Infinity War movie. However, they ran into one issue while they were looking to buy tickets online: there were no chairs next to the handicap spaces provided for wheelchair bound movie goers.

"Did you know about this?" Astrid asked her boyfriend as she leaned over his shoulder to look at his laptop. They were sitting in the campus library while Snotlout and Fishlegs studied for their last exam.

There were laws in place to allow people like her boyfriend to do normal things like any other person, but Berk seemed to be a couple decades behind everyone else. Every time they ran into something like this, Astrid couldn't help but get angry and defensive. She's learned a lot since being with Hiccup and she knew he could defend and take care of himself. She also knew, however, that Hiccup did at times appreciate the care and love she had for him… so long as that love and care doesn't come out with too much fervent intensity.

Hiccup shook his head before replying. "No, I didn't. I really don't go to the movies hardly ever. The last time I went was with my father a town over. The Meathead theater doesn't have this problem."

Astrid took a seat next to him and said, "Do you just want to go to that one?"

Hiccup shook his head again. "My dad would have to drop me off and he doesn't have time. He has an online conference he has to attend to," he explained. Stoick had a specialized vehicle that was designed to carry passengers who sat in wheelchairs, like his son. "If we go to the Berk theater, I'll be able to ride the city bus. They'll be able to strap down my chair," he continued.

Astrid nodded in understanding. She furrowed her brows and glared at the table top. She tried to think up a solution. "Who designed that theater?" she questioned in frustration. She then recalled how she and Hiccup had watched Harry Potter in his room a few days ago. Her head snapped up and she looked to her boyfriend, grinning.

Hiccup looked at her with a timid expression. "What are you thinking?" he asked fearfully. He had seen that expression on the Thorston twins' faces when they came up with new crazy schemes and ideas. He never thought that he'd see the same expression take over the features of his girlfriend.

Astrid reminded him of how she sat next to him in his bedroom watching television and Hiccup scowled. "Astrid, you can't pretend to be handicapped. That's—"

"No! I didn't mean I'd do that," she interrupted exasperatingly. "I would never." Hiccup looked apologetic and Astrid was quick to smile and peck his cheek before continuing. "What if I brought my own chair? I could bring a lawn chair." Hiccup smiled.

"Brilliant," he praised.

"Great! Now that that's settled, help me with number four!" Snotlout demanded from across the table, affectively ending their bright, cheery mood.

o0o

Astrid opened the door to the theater to let her boyfriend enter. She carried a blue lawn chair over her shoulder and wore a cocky grin. Hiccup saw her face as he passed and couldn't help but chuckle. She was proud of herself for coming up with a solution.

As they entered the theater they received some odd looks and stares. Hiccup was used to stares but he assumed that the lawn chair was the main cause this time round. They approached the ticket booth and Hiccup handed the attendee his smart phone, so the bar code could be scanned. The hostess, a tall brunette with chunky glasses that were most likely added for looks rather than necessity eyed them up and down before handing the phone back to its owner, the code not being read. "You can't bring that in here," she claimed gesturing to the lawn chair on Astrid's shoulder. The couple frowned.

"Why not?" asked Astrid.

"This movie is sold out. All seats are full. You can't bring that in because you have to use a seat provided," explained the hostess. She went on to say, "I'm not allowing you to take that in. You could be letting someone use that without them purchasing a ticket."

Astrid stepped forward, her face quickly turning a shade darker. "Is that an accusation?" Hiccup looked on worriedly. He didn't want to start a fight and was about to suggest they leave and get a refund when a man that was standing to the side stepped up to the arguing girls. He wore a black suit and a name tag that read 'Manager: Tony.' Tony put a calming hand on the hostess' shoulder. The brunette stepped back, allowing her manager to handle the situation.

"Is there a problem ma'am?" asked the broad figure.

"Yes, there's a problem," Astrid said hotly. "This theater doesn't have seats next to the designated spaces for wheelchairs and this hostess won't let me bring this in to sit next to my boyfriend," she continued to explain irritably.

Tony glanced back at his employee and down to Hiccup before looking back to the fiery blonde. The hostess looked down guilty when she realized the situation. Tony spoke up and said, "I'm sorry. This theater is very old, and we have yet to update our seating areas. Please forgive our negligence." He stepped to the side to allow the couple space to move forward. "Please, enjoy the movie. You may keep the chair. See me after the movie is finished and I will provide a refund. The movie is on us."

The couple smiled at each other briefly before moving forward. They each thanked the manager as they passed. They entered the theater room and quickly found their spots near the railing. Astrid set up her chair and turned to Hiccup as he aligned himself next to her. "I'm going to go get us some popcorn before the line gets too long," she said before turning to leave. Hiccup simply smiled and nodded his head in confirmation.

Astrid made her way to the snack line quickly. The movie was starting in only a few minutes. Luckily, the line was short and she made her way to the counter in no time. The vender that greeted her was tall and, by most everyone's standards, handsome. He had a blue striped chin tattoo and shoulder length black hair. His movie theater polo shirt was two sizes too small allowing his bulging muscles to show through. Before he even uttered a word, Astrid knew what kind of personality the man had. She could tell by the arrogant glint in his eye.

"Hello…." The simple greeting stretched far too long in Astrid's opinion. She rolled her eyes in reply. Not deterred by her lack of interest, the man winked and continued with, "Are you here all by yourself?" He glanced over her shoulder and took note that she did not have a boy by her side. The man had a British accent and golden eyes that had a hard time focusing on just her blue ones.

Astrid crossed her arms and leaned to one side before replying with, "Shouldn't you be asking 'how can I help you?'" The man, Eret, Son of Eret according to his name tag, smirked, mistaking Astrid's haughtiness for flirting. Astrid rolled her eyes a second time. "There's a line," she said gesturing over her shoulder to the customers that were waiting. When Eret continued to stare silently, Astrid huffed and shifted her wait to the other foot and said, "Just a large popcorn and a large Pepsi please."

Eret nodded slowly before turning around to complete the order, his eyes lingering on Astrid until the last second. Astrid was completely unnerved by the looks the man continued to give her. She was grateful when her food was ready, and she paid quickly to escape his leering gaze.

Astrid made her way back to her blue fold out chair as quick as she could. She huffed as she sat down, catching the attention of her boyfriend. Hiccup turned to look at her in concern. "Everything alright?" he asked as she handed him the bucket of popcorn.

Astrid was quick to give him a reassuring smile. "Yea. Everything is fine," she said. They both turned to the screen as the Marvel logo appeared. Astrid soon forgot about her encounter with the snack vender as she and Hiccup watched the movie. She had a good time and she couldn't help but smile when Hiccup reached over to hold her hand.

o0o

Astrid and Hiccup were both engrossed in their conversation as they emerged from the theater room. The young couple were making predictions for part two of the series as they walked down the hall. "We know they're all coming back though," Astrid declared as she dumped their trash into a bin before hauling her lawn chair and continuing alongside Hiccup as he rolled his chair down the hall.

"I wouldn't bet on that," Hiccup started. "Iron Man and Captain America were the first Avengers and one of them has got to retire or die off. I'm thinking Iron Man. Robert Downey Jr. has paid his time."

Astrid nodded her head in agreement. They made their way to the entryway of the theater to make their exit. They were in the lobby when Astrid was about to reply before she was interrupted. "Hello again Blondie." Astrid scowled at the name as she turned to face Eret. She glanced at Hiccup who seemed a bit confused at the man's presence before directing her scowl towards the large vender.

"What do you want?" asked Astrid roughly. Hiccup raised his brows at her tone. He looked on and his brows rose further at Eret's flirtatious smirk. Astrid rolled her eyes before saying, "Look, we were just leaving. If you don't need anything, we'll be on our way."

Eret's expression changed once he heard the word 'we.' He glanced down to Hiccup in surprise before turning to Astrid. He jutted out a finger toward Hiccup and asked incredulously, "Is _he_ your boyfriend?"

Astrid straightened and very confidently said, "Yes. Yes, he is." She placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, her determined face unmoving.

Eret scoffed in disbelief. "Really? _Him?_ How does that work in bed exactly?" His laughter was interrupted by a hard slap to his face. He gingerly placed his hand on his scarlet cheek as he looked wide-eyed at the glaring blonde before him. "I was just curious!" he defended himself heatedly.

Hiccup was just as angry as Astrid. However, neither of them looked his way. Astrid got in a good slap but he also wanted to give this guy a piece of his mind. Not wanting to offend Astrid with what he was about to do, Hiccup grabbed her hand and gave her a squeeze.

Astrid glanced down to Hiccup, knowing he was about to do something. She was still surprised at his words non the less. She refrained herself from questioning his actions until he was finished, purely out of curiosity. "You really want to know?" asked Hiccup.

Eret nodded dumbly, surprised he would get an answer. Hiccup glanced around as if he wanted to keep his response a secret before gesturing for the man to come closer. Eret leaned downward wary of what he was going to say. He was not, however, wary enough to avoid the punch he received to the face. As soon as he got close Hiccup wound his arm back and slammed his fist forward into Eret's eye with surprising force.

"Aaahhhh!" yelled Eret in pain. He staggered back before tripping on air to land on his butt. He covered his eye and stared back at the man in the chair in shock. "You hit me!"

Hiccup smirked before scowling down at the man. "And I'll do it again if you ever so much as _look_ at my girlfriend again," he claimed in a stony voice. Shocked, and a little impressed, Eret nodded back dumbly.

Not waiting for the refund promised to them by the manager and not wanting to be under the curious looks of the other customers and employees, Hiccup rolled himself toward the exit. Astrid took one last glance back to the man on the ground before quickly following her boyfriend, lawn chair in hand. She made her way past him to open the door to allow him through. Once they were out of the theater, they looked at each other. Hiccup still looked a little surprised with himself. Astrid was surprised as well.

"I'm impressed Babe," Astrid praised. Hiccup blushed a deep crimson and looked down at his lap. Astrid chuckled lightly in response. Hiccup smiled back up at her. They stayed in comfortable silence as they made their way home.

 **AN: I know this chapter has been long waited for and I am so sorry for the wait.**

 **Please review and leave me ideas!**

 **Thank you!**

 **-ET**


	8. Graduation

**Author's Note:**

 **It's finally here! Chapter 8!**

 **I've been reading this amazing biography about an amazing person during the second World War. He was my inspiration for what's in this chapter.**

 **Also, I'll mention again, words like, God, religion, and even theology may be mentioned in this chapter. Again, it's not what the story is about but… anyway, you'll see. Even Hiccup will clarify that he's not meaning to get religious.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **-ET**

"He's great Mom! You'll love him!" Astrid was currently leading her parents through the crowd of families at the high school football field of Berk. They squeezed their way through to their seats a few rows up in the stands getting as close as they could to the stage. "He's the valedictorian. He's going to go to Berk U and he's the sweetest guy you'll ever meet!"

Astrid continued to pour out praise about her boyfriend as they took their seats. Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson smiled to each other as their daughter carried on. They had doubts when they learned he was a year younger than Astrid but from what they learned from her, this Hiccup was far more mature than any high schooler; certainly, more mature than some of her other friends. They were happy for their daughter.

Astrid had quieted after a while, waiting for people to find their seats and for the speeches to start. Her mind was filled with anxiety about her parents finally meeting Hiccup. She was supposed to fly back and see Hiccup the day before, but her parents insisted she'd stay until the morning with the promise of flying back with her to meet Hiccup. Astrid was happy they wanted to meet Hiccup, but she left out one very important detail about her boyfriend. She was scared what they would think. She wasn't ashamed of her boyfriend; not by any means. She just really didn't want to hear her parents list their doubts about how the relationship could work. She knew there would be challenges just like any other relationship and she was very aware that some of their challenges would be very different from the average couple. Hiccup and Astrid have had conversations pertaining to this topic and they both agreed that it was worth figuring out. Would her parents see the same?

Astrid loved Hiccup. They've been together since March, not that long ago. But if there was one thing she was sure of, that one thing would be that she loved Hiccup and Hiccup loved her. Astrid does not have much experience with love, but she knew this was real. She's never been able to talk with anyone like she did with Hiccup. Their conversations were deep and their care and love for each other was made known in a deeper way than just saying "I love you." They proclaimed their love through words beyond simple vocabulary and through actions. They stood up for each other. They helped each other. They accepted the beauties and flaws of the other.

Astrid's thoughts were interrupted when a big red beard broke her blank gaze toward the empty stage. "Astrid! Lass, you made it! Hiccup had said there was a delay in your flight." The blonde smiled at seeing Stoick. The man could bring a smile to anyone's face when he entered the room. She stood only for her breath to be squeezed out of her by the man's bear hug. "It's good to see you again lass," said Stoick as he placed Astrid back on her feet. "I see you brought some other yankees back with you?" Astrid snorted at his teasing in humor.

Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson stood up next to her to be introduced. Astrid gestured first to her mother and then her father saying, "This is my mom, Ingrid, and my dad, Bjorn." She faced her parents and gestured to Stoick saying, "Mom, Dad, this is Stoick, Hiccup's father." The parents greeted each other with firm handshakes and smiles.

"Congratulations on your boy graduating! With honors no less," praised Bjorn. Stoick gleamed at the praise. Yes, he was a proud father.

"Thank you, Bjorn. You must be proud of your daughter as well. I hear that she made it onto the Dean's list this semester," said the large man in return. They seated themselves again with Astrid on the end with her mother and the two men conversing on Ingrid's opposite shoulder. Their conversation didn't last too long before an announcer came to the stage to introduce the class of 2018.

They sat patiently through all the speeches and introductions until they reached the speech given by the class valedictorian. The father of said valedictorian and the family of the valedictorian's girlfriend sat up straighter in anticipation. Astrid glanced over to Stoick to see the man grip his knees until his knuckles were white and smiling hard enough that his cheeks must have hurt. She was happy to see him so proud. She looked forward again as the speaker made their introduction.

"And now a word from your valedictorian, Henry Haddock," the woman, presumably the principal, presented loudly. She stepped back and waved her left hand to the side of the stage and soon all eyes were on the small form of Hiccup. Hiccup rolled himself up the ramp on to the stage and toward the podium. Of course, he couldn't reach the mic on the podium. So, during the rehearsal the previous day, they found a shortened mic stand and music stand for him to use _next_ to the podium. This was all explained by an annoyed Hiccup over the phone to a carefully listening Astrid.

Astrid smiled wide as she watched her boyfriend make his way to the stand. Her trance was broken by a small gasp next to her ear. She glanced to her left to see her mother and father openly gaping at the young man on stage. She was glad that Stoick hadn't noticed their shock. Astrid quickly turned back to the stage, choosing not to be deterred by her parents' surprise or apparent disappointment in Hiccup's… apparent lack of physical capabilities. She soon pushed her parents' opinions out of her mind as Hiccup started his speech; a speech she had heard repeatedly as her boyfriend practiced, but never the less, she was excited to hear his words again.

"My friends and classmates," started Hiccup. "congratulations." That simple start had the crowd applauding loudly in pride. He continued saying, "We've all worked hard for this moment. Some of us will go on to become doctors or teachers. Some of us may become world renown while some will go on quietly working in a supermarket. Whatever you go on to do, with whatever you manage to accomplish, remember one thing: 'It is very easy to overestimate the importance of our own achievements in comparison with what we owe others.'" He looked around the stadium as a hush silence went over the crowd. His words suddenly weighed heavily on their shoulders.

"Dietrich Bonhoeffer said those words. If you don't know who he was, Bonhoeffer was a German theologian during World War II. He was a Christian and a pastor. No, I'm not going to get religious, but Bonhoeffer's story is a prime example of what it means to stand up for what you believe in.

"Bonhoeffer dedicated his time to education; both receiving and giving. He was inspiring because, not only did he teach, he also guided his students. He lived life with them. He _discipled_ them." Hiccup looked to his fellow student.

"I talk of him to exemplify two things. The first is appreciation. Look around to the people in these stands. They are your family and friends; they are your supporters. Bonhoeffer always dedicated his achievements, like earning his doctorates, simply having the right to preach, to God or to his family. Be appreciative of those who brought you to where you are.

"Often times, we can get ahead of ourselves. We can get caught up in the thrill of graduation, whether it would be from high school or college; or in earning scholarships, winning football games, or what have you. Whatever you want to accomplish will require hard work and _support_. Be mindful of the fact that you didn't get to where you are without your family, or friends, or whatever god you turn to. Show them that you are thankful." He paused before raising his hands and started to clap. "Give it up for those in the stands watching today." With that, the entire graduating class erupted in applause.

After the noise and cheering died down Hiccup continued. "The second reason why I brought up Dietrich Bonhoeffer was to exemplify his desire to stand up for what he believed in. Bonhoeffer was not only a theologian during World War Two, but he was also a martyr. He was persecuted for what he believed in. He was a pastor and did what he could to save non-Aryans from the brutality of the Nazis.

"When Hitler first gained power, he was quick to attempt joining the church and state. He and his fellow companions worked to rid the 'German Christians' of any Jew or anyone not of Aryan dissent. This went directly against Bonhoeffer's morals. He believed anyone had the right to be a part of the church. Soon non-Aryans didn't just lose positions in the church, but in the working world as well. When Bonhoeffer helped these people, he was thrown into a concentration camp. It's a sad ending for someone who was so dedicated to what he believed in. But today, World War Two is over. We look back on Bonhoeffer's story as one worthy of admiration. We look back to his story to be reminded why we still fight for what we believe in.

"To his dying breath, Bonhoeffer never stopped or denied his faith; proven in his letters to his fiancée. He wrote Elizabeth Zinn while in prison, 'There remains an experience of incomparable value. We have for once learned to see the great events of world history from below, from the perspective of outcasts, the suspects, the maltreated – in short, from the perspective of those who suffer. Mere waiting and looking on is not the Christian behavior. Christians are called to compassion and to action.' He died still standing for that belief.

"So, I encourage you, fellow classmates, to stand for what _you_ believe in. Stand for what's right. You may face persecution but, in the end, you may make the biggest of differences.

"Stand up for yourselves too! Don't let people say you are unqualified based on what is _not_ on your list of actual qualifications. Bonhoeffer was told repeatedly that he could not represent that German Church because he stood up for those who were not German, yet he was a pastor and an Aryan himself. He defined himself and did not let those who persecuted him tell him who he was.

"I for one, am not defined by my limitations but by my qualifications. By any standards a good worker is polite and hard working. I'd like to think of myself as both of those things. Yet people will still look at me and say I'm unqualified for most jobs due to unfortunate handicaps." There was a pause as the audience put the pieces together. "The main one being my sass and sarcasm." The listeners laughed and cheered at Hiccup's humor. He raised his hand to calm the crowd before continuing in a serious tone.

"I am being honest when I say I've been turned down by employers who were simply looking for cashiers or greeters. I had no idea I had to be a _walking_ candidate to qualify for a job that consisted of saying hello and goodbye." The crowd grew somber. Some scowled in anger and sympathy for the young man. "I will not at this time name the university, but I was also turned down when I applied for an engineering program at another school. Apparently, you must be 'physically able' to be involved in such a major.

"But today," he smiled. "I qualify to be your valedictorian." More applause rung out. "I will not be limited by my shortcomings and neither should you." The applause continued until Hiccup raise his hand once again.

"Remember: be grateful, stand up for yourself, others, and for what you believe in. _Be Bold_. If you do that, you'll find success and maybe leave behind a legacy. You may consider this as a responsibility. With that being said, let me leave you with one more quote by Bonhoeffer, 'Action springs not from thought, but from a readiness for responsibility.' Congratulations Class of 2018. We made it." The students and those in the stands let loose a noise louder than any other made previously in applause.

As Hiccup made his way off the stage, Bjorn turned to Stoick and asked astonished, "What university would turn down a mind like that?"

Stoick scowled briefly before continuing his applause. Without turning his head, he replied, "Berserker University a town over."

Ingrid then turned to her daughter. Astrid's smile dropped a mere half second before she noticed her mother's own smile. She was still hesitant as she recalled her parents' shocked faces upon realizing that Hiccup was wheelchair bound. "Astrid, he is perfect for you." Her shoulders relaxed at her mother's words. She smiled in return. Her mother glanced back down to the graduating class before continuing in a concerned tone. "I can see there may be challenges ahead." Astrid's eyes dropped to her lap and nodded in reluctant agreement. "But I can see that your love is real. I don't know where your father stands but as far as I am concerned, we _both_ will support you." Her grey eyes crinkled in a genuine smile towards her daughter. She was silent for a moment before finishing with, "and him." Astrid swung forward and wrapped her mother in a big hug in thanks.

o0o

They endured the other speeches and sat through the rest of the ceremony. When Hiccup was rolled onto the stage by another classmate (much to his annoyance, this was planned during rehearsal as well) where he then rolled himself over to receive his diploma, the Hoffersons and Stoick all cheered loudly along with the rest of the crowd. When all was done, they rushed down to meet the new graduate to congratulate him.

Hiccup had struggled to get out of the mass of students and families that crowded the stadium. With him being a few heads shorter than most, he had to tug on many sleeves to gain attention, so he could be given a pathway. Once he escaped the wall of people he looked around for his dad and his girlfriend. He found them not standing too far off, eyeing the crowd.

Hiccup rushed forward with a huge smile on his face. His father noticed the boy first as he rushed forward to greet him. The large Viking got down on one knee to hug his son tightly. "Air!" the son choked out forcefully. Smiling, Stoick stood again only for his son to be hugged again by a beautiful blonde.

"I'm so proud of you Babe!" exclaimed Astrid. "That speech was so inspiring! And you didn't stutter once!" Hiccup rolled his eyes at her praise but continued smiling.

"I'm proud of you too, Son," said Stoick. He stood aside next to two blondes, assumingly Astrid's parents. "You did well."

The two blondes stepped forward to introduce themselves. The blonde woman, a spitting image of her young daughter, greeted Hiccup saying, "It's nice to finally meet you Henry. Astrid has told us a lot about you though nothing compares to meeting you in person. I think we got a wonderful example of just what kind of man you are, and I must say, you are perfect for our daughter." Hiccup blushed at her words as he glanced down at his lap. "Wise words Henry." She smiled before extending her hand. "I'm Ingrid and this is my husband, Bjorn." Hiccup shook both of their hands firmly, glad that he could set his anxiety aside now that he knew Astrid's parents seemingly approve of him.

"It is nice to finally meet you as well Mrs. Hofferson," Hiccup replied shyly.

Ingrid chuckled before responding. "Oh, such shyness after a speech like that? You can call me Ingrid dear," she assured the young man.

"And I, Bjorn," stated the Husband graciously.

Hiccup nodded his head in understanding. "And, by all means, just call me Hiccup then." He gave his crooked smile in thanks.

They continued to make small talk until they all decided to head into town for dinner. Hiccup, as a new graduate, had the privilege of picking his favorite restaurant, Valhalla's Burgers. He had the right to pick something a little more topnotch, but he favored the food at this tiny little haven and knew everywhere else would be full of families and friends after the ceremony. HhhhhhhThey all sat at a table in the corner, laughing merrily. Soon, as Hiccup so predicted, the Hoffersons started asking questions.

"What will be your major Hiccup?" asked Bjorn. He leaned forward, having finished his food, and rested his chin on his hand thoughtfully.

Hiccup swallowed the last of his food thickly before answering, "Mechanical Engineering. Not sure what I'll be doing with it yet, but It's a good degree." He shrugged hesitantly, waiting for the man's approval or disapproval.

Bjorn simply nodded saying, "I can agree. We're always needing more engineers. Any minor?"

Hiccup gave another shrug. "I haven't decided yet. I may do business. It's a safe, reliable option."

"What about law? Your father, from what I've heard, is an excellent lawyer." Ingrid spoke up next.

Hiccup acknowledged the question with a nod before turning to her. "I've considered it. I figured after I get my bachelor's, I could take the tests and go for it. But for now, I want to try to do something else. I'll have time to decide."

Ingrid nodded in agreement. "Wise choice." She smiled. "Though from what words we've heard today, all about being bold and standing up for what's right, I'd wager that you'd make an excellent lawyer."

Hiccup groaned as his father chuckled in humor. Stoick spoke next, saying, "I've told him the same thing, but he won't listen!"

"He'll make the decision in his own time," said Astrid. She smiled reassuringly to her boyfriend as she reached under the table to hold his hand. Hiccup smiled gratefully to her in return.

At this time Stoick rose and excused himself for the gentlemen's restroom. Once the man was gone Bjorn cleared his throat to speak once more. Once he had their attention he asked a question so unexpected and yet so dreaded by the young couple. "So, how's this going to work with you in a chair?"

 **AN: OOOOOOOH! There it is. A climax; a lead up to the next chapter. I suck at coming up with those so please don't hate me.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this despite the length of the speech. I wasn't sure if it'd be too much. The speech alone was a thousand words.**

 **Also, Bonhoeffer, was awesome! I'm currently reading his biography and it's so deep. That was my source for this chapter. I highly recommend it. The author of this version is Eric Metaxas. SO GOOD.**

 **Again, I am a religious person. If this bothers you, I still hope you'll read my stories despite the religious undertone. I still say it's a good story and I hope you'll agree with me. It's not based on Christianity nor does it surround the topic. It's about being BOLD.**

 **Please review! I'd love to get inspiration for future chapters or even future stories.**

 **I predict this story going on for at least another three chapters before I stop.**

 **Thanks!**

 **-ET**


	9. Confrontations

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! My focus has been on other things.**

 **Please send me ideas on how to continue this story. I have no intention to end due to lack of ideas. I have plenty but a few of these chapters have been inspired by reviewers. Your ideas may often be better than my own. They offer inspiration. I'd like to continue this process. It feels good to work with others to get this out there. Fun too.**

 **WARNINGS: Underlying moral and/or religious themes (pretty minor to non-existent in this chapter). A character that was introduced in the last chapter may piss you off. Sorry. Also, some prejudice is in this chapter (not mine obviously but a character's). I don't mean to be insulting to anyone out there. This is purely for the plot. Someone is gonna say some mean things to others based on their choices and disabilities. You can probably guess who.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!**

 **-ET**

Silence was all that was heard at the table until Ingrid growled, "Bjorn Hofferson," while glaring at her husband. Said husband simply shrugged, eyes not moving from his seated target. He gave a blank stare, waiting for the young man's response.

"W-What do you mean… sir?" Hiccup asked hesitantly. He knew exactly what Bjorn meant but desired time to collect his thoughts. He stared back, dumbfounded and mouth gaping slightly.

"How can a man like you provide for and take care of my daughter?" Bjorn crossed his arms, scowl unchanging. Despite the man's earlier praise for the young graduate, he obviously still held doubt about his daughter's relationship with Hiccup and how they would progress with the obvious disadvantage. "I'm not sure how useful you are anyhow. All I see is a hindrance for Astrid's life."

Astrid was fuming next to her boyfriend. Her father's concern about her well being was somewhat understandable but never would she allow him to talk of her boyfriend in that way. "Dad!" She gained his attention as she gripped tightly onto Hiccup's hand. "You can question and doubt, but you will not degrade him into nothing! He is worth effort and all the love I've given him and will give! You don't think we've discussed this!?" She was surprised at this point that Hiccup has yet to try and calm her. She glanced at him briefly to see that he was also fuming. "I love him," she proclaimed softly yet firmly.

Bjorn looked her way as she spoke, but he still waited to hear the voice of her so called beloved. Hiccup squeezed Astrid's hand comfortingly before speaking. "We may not be a typical couple and not meet the standards of the average, but I can assure you, _Mr. Hofferson_ , I would do anything for your daughter. There are no limitations in that claim as far as I am concerned. Astrid and I can live life together just as any other only _different_. And that _difference_ , I believe, exemplifies our _real_ care and love for one another." His voice was steady and confident. He continued to stare back at Bjorn. "We are aware of just how different we'll be and we've both decided it was worth a shot. I lover her Mr. Hofferson."

Silence once again took over the group as Bjorn took in his words. Ingrid sat tentatively to the side, quietly observing and waiting for her husband to speak. Bjorn cleared his throat roughly before replying. "I approve of what you're saying," he said slowly before leaning forward. He placed his clasped hands on the table and continued to look at Hiccup fiercely. "But you do not have my blessing until I see proof that you can stand your ground and protect and care for my only daughter. Do you understand boy?"

The use of the term _boy_ had Hiccup's chest tighten in anger. He stared back, unblinking at Bjorn and replied tightly, "Yes sir."

o0o

Stoick arrived back at the table shortly after completely unaware of what transpired in his absence and the group decided to disperse. They said their goodbyes, some sweetly and some bitterly. Astrid went with her parents to their hotel, still fuming from their previous discussion. Stoick took his son home. By the time they were headed towards their front door, Stoick finally noticed Hiccup's sour mood. After letting him in through the door, the bulky father decided to act on his concern.

"Henry?" They made their way into the living room before he continued. "Are you alright son?"

"I'm fine," Hiccup said flatly before heading down the hall to his bedroom. All the father felt he could do was stare after his son in concern.

o0o

The Library. The _Library_. _That's_ where Hiccup runs into him again. Who checks out a book from a library in a town you're only visiting for _vacation_? Those were the confused, bitter thoughts that passed through Hiccup's head as he stared down an isle of Crime Mystery novels to see Bjorn Hofferson reading the back of some James Patterson book. He looked away and made his way down to the Historical Fiction section quickly as Bjorn placed his book back on the shelf.

Astrid had informed him that her parents were staying the week with her at a nearby hotel. He was hardly able to speak with her as her mother and/or father took all her time. He supposed that was to be expected when parents visited their child who lived out of state. What he did find concerning was the mention of heated discussions between his girlfriend and her father. Over the phone Astrid hadn't gone into detail but Hiccup could tell she was bothered by her father's disapproval of him.

Hiccup browsed the titles on the book shelf before him. He rolled his chair back to peer at the top of the shelf. A spine to a novel caught his eye on the third shelf from the top. He wheeled closer and angled himself along the wall of books. He reached as high as he could. He didn't want to be on a hunt for the old librarian on duty. He reached helplessly toward the book of interest. After a moment he let his hand fall and he let out a huff. He was about to roll away to look at lower shelves when a hand reached up and grasped his book. The hand lowered the novel down to him. Hiccup took the book from the hand as he followed the arm attached up to the face of Mr. Hofferson. His eyes only widened slightly as he looked at the man. "T-Thanks," he muttered.

Mr. Hofferson made a grunting noise in response as he looked toward the book shelf. He held an air of indifference, but the young high school graduate knew better. Bjorn had something to say. "It's not expected, you know." He didn't look to Hiccup as he spoke. "For a boy like you to be with a capable girl like Astrid." Hiccup ground his teeth at the comment. Bjorn turned to face him as he continued. "You're not going to take advantage of her. She's not going to be someone's _crutch_ for the rest of her life."

Hiccup was appalled at the idea that he had gotten along with this man at their first meeting. By the end of said meeting, the man seemed to have had an about-face. Hiccup couldn't understand how Astrid could ever be related to the man before him. "I would hope not," replied Hiccup. This took Bjorn by surprise. He took a step back to gaze down at the seated boy in confusion. "I don't intend to use her as a crutch Mr. Hofferson," the boy continued. "I intend to take care of her."

The man scoffed at Hiccup's proclamation. "Do you not understand fate, boy?" he asked incredulously. His mouth set in a grim line as he leaned forward to say in a lowly voice, "Fate threw you your hand of cards already. Astrid isn't one of them." He lowered his voice even further. "How would you even 'take care' of my daughter when you can't take care of yourself?" he asked cruelly.

Hiccup's face remained unmoving as he replied, "We would take care of each other just as every other couple would."

Another scoff from the taller man. He shook his head slowly. "That's not how it works. Fate didn't give you Astrid." He stood straight as aimed his empty gaze back toward the bookshelf. "You need to accept that life isn't fair. Go your own way. Fate is natural, and you need to face the facts. Fate is -."

"Why do you defend fate!?" shouted Hiccup. He found he was grateful for the late hour in the library and the lack of faculty. He spoke quieter as he looked straight into the shocked eyes of the man before him. "Fate took my mother and gave me a chair with wheels." He didn't blink. He didn't look away. "But God gave me Astrid." He grabbed the wheels of his chair and started to turn himself away. "And I intend to cherish and care for what He's given me." Only then did he brake eye contact.

He left the man, frozen. Bjorn stared after the boy in complete bewilderment. He stood there until the boy was long gone before looking to the ground. He shook his head as if to clear his mind. "Huh. Well, he's confident at least." He took one last glance in the direction Hiccup went before heading the other way, head still shaking.

o0o

Soft laughter could be heard in Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson's hotel room. Astrid laid back on one of the two queen sized beds with her feet hanging over the edge and a cell phone pressed to her ear. While she laughed along quietly with her boyfriend on the phone, her father sat at the desk with his laptop. Her mother had just left to see the hostess about checkout proceedings for their departure in a few days.

While his daughter talked on the phone Bjorn worked on his company's weekly reports to send to his colleagues. His concentration was broken time and time again as he listened in on his daughter's conversation.

"No, Toothless could be a dragon and you could be a Viking," he heard Astrid say lightheartedly into her phone. "Because I want to be a shieldmaiden for Halloween!" She laughed softly. She let out a sudden bark of laughter before saying, "Don't even suggest a princess! No way!" She laughed at her boyfriend's teasing. "Oh, will you? My knight in shining armor? Come to save me?" Her laughter was then cut short as she heard Bjorn scoff and turn back to his screen. Astrid sat up, phone still to her ear, to watch as her father pretended to have nothing to do with the interruption. "Hey Babe? Can I call you back in a bit?" She spoke into the phone once more before hanging up. She placed the phone beside her as she continued to look towards her father as he worked.

Silence reigned for a while longer before the tension was built thicker and stronger with Astrid's blunt and true words. "I care more for him than your opinion." Bjorn turned in her direction, face red.

"I don't approve Astrid," He said heatedly. "He'll be a burden. You have so much ahead of you! He'll just hold you back!"

"He won't! He—"

"He will!" Bjorn plowed over his daughter's responses. "He's too different! It is fate that he is to be on his own! He comes with a world of problems! How will he even raise a family with you? How can you both even _make_ a family!?"

Astrid sat back suddenly as if she had been slapped. "Excuse me? How ignorant can you be?"

That's when the man stood, looking down at his only daughter. His face was now puce. "Do not insult me girl!"

"Then don't insult Hiccup!" she shouted as she also stood before her father. "And I'm not just a girl anymore. I can make my own choices. You're my dad and I want to respect your opinions but-." She was cut off once again.

"Then do so! Don't tie yourself down with that boy!"

"JUST LISTEN!" At this point, they were both somewhat surprised no one has come up to tell them about a noise complaint. Once Astrid got Bjorn's full attention, she continued saying in a slightly quieter tone, "I want to respect your wishes, but when you are basing those wishes off prejudicial views, I can't follow through with them. Hiccup is a capable man, Dad." The man scoffed at this which went ignored by the college student. "He was valedictorian for Pete's sake! He's smart but also caring. He's looked out for me Dad! He lived life without me before we've met. Now we want to live life together! He didn't need me." She took a breath before she softened her voice. "Do you not think that we've had those conversations? We know it'll be different but that doesn't necessarily mean it'll be more difficult. Of course, I want to take care of him. That's what you do in a relationship. And he'll take care of me." She saw the disbelief in his eyes. "Dad, a few weeks ago, we went to the movies on a date. A man had been messing with me and when he went to far, do you know what Hiccup did? He punched him. Knocked him clean onto the floor."

Bjorn's disbelief hardly dissipated. He leaned forward to say tightly, "I'll see it when I believe it. Until then, this relationship will not have my blessing."

They broke their glaring match and stood straight as the hotel room door opened to reveal Ingrid Hofferson. She glanced at her family, oblivious to the tension, and said with a smile, "I'm back! Did I miss anything?"

o0o

 **AN: Not as long as I hoped it would be, but it was pretty tense anyway. The next chapter may have a bit of a time skip. I haven't decided. The Hofferson's have a few more days with their vacation. Just wanted to keep my options open.**

 **Please let me know if you have an idea for a resolution! I have the beginnings of a few ideas. I haven't completely decided.**

 **Again, you may not see another update for a while. Job hunting has been a pain and I still have yet to land a second one. I'm also dealing with some personal issues. I appreciate your patience and your support. Thank you.**

 **Like, Follow, and Review!**

 **-ET**


	10. Worth It

**Author's Notes: Hello! I'm just as surprised as you are that a new chapter has come out so quickly.**

 **This chapter is mainly just filler. The next couple chapters will also be filler and will lead up to what I'm sure you're all waiting for. These chapters you can consider 'one-shots' with in this AU. They will all be connected and may help build up the relationship between Astrid and Hiccup and maybe even their other friends. I think I'll leave that somewhat up to you. If you have an idea on how this story should go, or if you have requests to see the characters in a different light, see them interact in different ways, now is the time to make those requests. Keep in mind that they need to stay with in the main plot. So, no requests for Hiccup's miraculous recovery or their strange visit to mars. But I'm sure you guys get that. I'm a subtle, realistic writer (most of the time). I'm not good with drama either. This story is the best I got with that. I just can't break apart a hiccstrid romance because it'll break my heart. *Sniff*. And I will NEVER reach an M rating so stay away from those requests. I'm not sure if I'm wrong to assume that most of my readers by this point will know that. I haven't had one of those requests so far, so that's good. I trust y'all.**

 **I have had a recent reviewer give me an idea for how to resolve the issue between Hiccup and Bjorn. I am taking it into consideration. I like the idea. So, thanks. You know who you are. I'll be sure to give a shout out when the time comes.**

 **Anyway, WARNINGS: Fluff and angst my friends. Lots of it. Hiccup may be a bit OOC. Probably a lot more than a bit. Astrid is just as comforting if not more so than in the** _ **Race to the Edge**_ **series. Bring tissues.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-ET**

Summer had finally started. Astrid's summer anatomy class had started, and Hiccup was picking up extra shifts at _Gobber's Shed_. Almost a month had gone by since Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson flew back to New York with a promise to visit for Astrid' twentieth birthday in October. Bjorn Hofferson's blatant refusal to accept Hiccup as someone worthy of Astrid still hung over the couple's heads, but they were able to put that stress aside in favor of spending quality time together. They refused to let such disagreements to stop them from being together. Though, while they continued to date and have a good time, the subject of the father's judgement to not "bless" their relationship was not completely ignored.

"You're saying I need to actually listen to him!?" Astrid scowled at her boyfriend as they sat in the living room of his home. "After all my dad had said to you, how he treated you, he some how still deserves respect? Are you serious?" Her homework lay completely forgotten on the raised coffee table before them as she aimed her shocked gaze in the direction of the seated ginger.

"Yes! No, ugh. J-Just hang on for a second and listen. Okay?" Hiccup raised his hands in a placating manner. The fierce blonde's brow did not lose tension, but her lips were temporarily closed. Hiccup continued calmly saying, "I know this is a stupid saying you've probably heard a million times, but we need to 'kill with kindness' here. Hear me out, Astrid." He laid a warm hand on her clenched fist that was pressed into the arm of the couch between them. When her fist loosened, he spoke. "We need to show him that we're serious about this relationship and that we can handle this in a mature way. If we retaliate; if you refuse to talk to him, he'll call us immature. We'll handle this like the adults that we are. Nothing has changed from before this all happened and now. We are still Astrid and Hiccup. There will always be an Astrid and a Hiccup. Okay?" He smiled softly and reassuringly to his girlfriend.

Astrid's shoulders lowered as she let out a soft sigh. She smiled back at her boyfriend. "You're probably right." She smacked the boy in the shoulder in response to his humorous eye roll before admitting, "Okay! You _are_ right. He's still my dad."

Hiccup chuckled lightly before taking a more serious tone. "And he cares for you. He may be going about the whole 'protective father' thing in the completely wrong way but at least you know he cares," explained Hiccup.

Astrid did her own eye roll before saying, "That still gives him no right to treat you the way he has been but, I'll do what you ask. I'll respect him." Though she agreed begrudgingly, she knew her boyfriend spoke with a bit of wisdom that could not be ignored or dismissed.

She leaned forward and met the lips of young man with her own in a soft kiss. She pulled away gently to rest her forehead against his own. "This is why I love you, you know," she whispered.

"Oh?" Hiccup questioned quietly as he began to blush.

Astrid hummed in reply. "You bring out the best in me." She smiled. "You make me see things in a different light."

Hiccup chuckled softly as he lay his hand tenderly on her cheek, the other still enclosed around hers. "I could say the same thing about you." Another kiss. And another. And-

"I'm a Viking through and throooooouuuuugh! Oh, hey Hiccup. Have you seen your father?" In busted Gobber Belch through the Haddock's front door with no preamble or warning. The couple separated quickly and blushed madly. The hefty mechanic chuckled heartily. "Oh-ho-ho! Who's this? Is this that lass you were going on about when you should have been working? Am I uh, interrupting something, lad?" He raised a knowing, yellow brow as he twirled his long mustache with his one remaining hand.

The two were blushing to the tops of their ears as they both groaned out at the same time, "Noooo…," much to the amusement of the man who was a Viking through and through.

o0o

A ring for the shop's door alerted Hiccup to an incoming customer and drew his attention away from the book he had been reading. He lifted his head to greet the new comer to see that he knew this guest. "Dad?"

"Hello Son!" greeted Stoick excitedly. He smiled broadly down at Hiccup as he approached his counter. "How are ye lad?"

Hiccup smiled hesitantly before replying, "Uh, I'm good. J-Just curious, Dad, but, uh, w-why are you here exactly?" He was happy to see his father, but it wasn't every day that Stoick the Vast would walk into his workplace to see his son.

The large man chuckled. "What? A father can't visit his son while he's working?" he asked innocently. He laughed at Hiccup's well expected eye roll in good humor. "You caught me. I'm here to get a new bulb for the light in Astrid's dorm room. She says it's been blinking for a while and the RA hasn't fixed it yet. Gah! I bet she'll be glad to move into that new apartment come August. It sounds to me like those RA's don't really do all of what they're suppose to." He stared down at his son as there was a short pause before the seated clerk replied.

"Oh. I knew that light was bothering her, but uh, w-when did she ask you for help?" He wasn't exactly bothered by the fact that his girlfriend had asked his father of all people for help. He was just… surprised. To be completely honest, he had entirely forgotten about the offending flicker in her room because he'd never been in her dorm room. She lived on the second floor in a building old enough to not have an elevator.

Stoick waved a dismissive hand as he spoke. "Oh, it's Saturday so, she must have known I was off. She called not too long ago this morning saying she had had it with that light and she couldn't do her homework." He chuckled as he recalled the conversation. "Something about not being able to memorize the difference between a hammer and a stirrup in an ear." He leaned for muttering in a low voice, "I don't really see what business a hammer and stirrup have in an ear, but she's the one taking a composition class." He chuckled to himself.

Hiccup didn't bother to correct the man as he leaned back in his chair thoughtfully. Astrid hadn't called him for help for obvious reasons. She had called his father. After directing Stoick to where the light bulbs were kept he continued to contemplate on what this all meant. He knew he may be looking at the situation a bit too closely. He laid no blame on anyone for anything. He was simply disheartened by the fact that he was incapable of doing something so simple as changing a light bulb for his girlfriend. He was angry at the unfairness of it all. He had come to accept fate, as Mr. Hofferson would have so eloquently phrased, but some days, like a lot of the days before he met Astrid, he needed to feel upset and hurt by the way of the world. He did not want Bjorn Hofferson to be right in his claims.

He was, however, very happy that his father and Astrid got along so well together.

o0o

"Did I tell you that my apartment is going to be on the first floor?" Astrid smiled over at her boyfriend as they sat at a diner for a lunch date. "It'll definitely make things easier when furniture needs to be moved in. It's partially furnished already, but-. Hey, Babe?" She placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder to gain his attention. He hadn't really been listening and she started to worry as she took notice of how he hadn't eaten much of his meal in the time they'd been at the diner. She was nearly done with her own. Hiccup slowly lifted his head to give a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm listening. Sorry." He glanced back down to his food before his attention was grabbed again by a gentle squeeze on his shoulder. He looked into the blue eyes of his girlfriend and saw concern emanating from her soft countenance. He sighed deeply as he looked down at his lap. Hiccup knew Astrid's talent for reading his emotions. "I-I just…." He was at a loss. He couldn't hide his insecurities from a woman who seemed to know him more than he knew himself. He felt her hand grasp his own. "Y-You find me worth the effort to be with, right?" Astrid was taken aback by the question. Surprise and concern swept through the face of the blonde. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could, Hiccup continued. "I mean, yea. I guess you do because, well…," he rubbed the back of his neck and forced an awkward chuckle. "You're still here. A-And I'm still here, obviously. I love you. I-I, oh man." He took a breath. He hated his nervous stutter more now than ever. When push comes to shove, he'd defend Astrid without so much as a stammer, but to defend himself, he didn't know where to begin. "Astrid," he started. "What if your father was… right? At least partly."

"What?" questioned Astrid alarmed. "Right about what? That we're not meant to be together? That we need to-."

"No!" Hiccup was quick to reassure her. "No, I feel and know that we are meant to be together. We are worth the effort." The Valkyrie calmed only slightly at his words; enough to listen to what he had to say. "I'm just thinking how he may have been right when he said that I'm not able to care for you as I should. Let's face it. I'm not able to do a lot of things." Astrid's concern grew more and more as Hiccup continued. "I'm in a wheelchair. I know we've talked about what that meant but, sometimes I just wish I had more for you; that I could _do_ more for you. I want the world for you, Astrid." The sad smile she gave in response to his words nearly made him stop talking, but he went on. "I want to be the one to change a light bulb when you need it done. I want to climb the stairs to see and visit you in your dorm room. I want to sweep and mop floors for you. I don't want to struggle over shaggy carpet or struggle to reach for something fallen on the floor. I want to hold the door open for you, not the other way around. I-I want…." He knew some of what he said belonged in some sappy, romantic, foreign movie, but he knew his words were true. He struggled to say them despite his awareness that holding in such despairing feelings could only end in misery. His green eyes glistened, and Astrid's heart tore itself apart in anguish at the sight of his despair. "I want to hold your hand and walk down the sidewalk with you." With those words he broke. No one looked at their corner of the small diner for which Hiccup couldn't be more grateful for.

Astrid took him in her arms and allowed his tears to soak through her blouse. She rubbed circles into his back in an effort to comfort him. She slid her other hand through his auburn locks and quietly shushed his crying. His arms encircled her waist as he held her close. Astrid allowed him to quietly sob a while longer before whispering into his ear, "I want to be the one to sweep floors for you." As Hiccup's tears slowed at her words, Astrid recalled her childhood when she claimed to her mother that she would play sports forever and not ever have to clean a house. How ignorant she was to the importance of life and love. She knew she loved the boy in her arms and would do anything for him, just as how he desired to do the same for her. "I know that this all must be hard. To pursue a relationship in which you're seemingly enable to return favors and to love me in a way that's expected."

Hiccup gave a dry laugh smothered by the shoulder his face was currently pressed into. "Thank you for summing that up."

Astrid chuckled in return before saying, "But I want to be the one to help you across the room. And Hiccup…." She released him and looked into his eyes swollen from tears. "You love me in ways that are unexpected; in ways that I cherish and create memories that I will never let go of. You may not be able to hold my hand down the sidewalk, but you hold it when it matters; when we're still, when we hit an obstacle, when I don't know what to do, when I'm frustrated, sad or even when I'm happy. You hold my hand in moments where it counts. I've never been able to rely on someone as much as I have with you.

"You've helped me to see the value in myself and in the world around me; the value in moving forward and being happy in the moment. Hiccup, when I first met you and we had coffee together, you said you saw determination in me, right?" With his nod, she continued, and he was raptured. "I was determined to make you see how valuable you are, but in doing so, you've shown me the same. That determination has not diminished, nor has it been redirected but you've also given me a reason to have the same determination in _everything_ I do." She smiled softly to him. He smiled in return, in genuine trust and love. Astrid knew she couldn't erase all his anxieties, but she was sure to keep trying anyway. She also knew that his desire to care for her in ways he can't possibly accomplish won't simply go away either. She knew more days like these would come to visit them again, but as she will always claim, _he was worth it._

 **AN: So, this chapter was still not as long as I had hoped. I'm always expecting to write something lengthy, but I just find the perfect ending so quickly. As you can see, I decided to do the time jump. I think this will allow Astrid and Hiccup to grow a bit closer in the story. Also, it'll make it last longer too.**

 **How sappy was it? Too sappy? A lot of the story had been pretty fluffy and this one definitely has the fluff but more of the angst that was at the beginning of the story. I hope you liked it.**

 **Again, ideas are always welcome. The next one or two will be more filler until the resolution between Hiccup and Bjorn is resolved. Ideas for these filler chapters are welcome. If you have a request you want to see fulfilled in this AU, now is your chance.**

 **Thanks Again! Please Review!**

 **Reviews = inspiration = more chapters!**

 **-ET**


End file.
